Brightest Light in the Darkest Hour
by Eternal Fire
Summary: Mac is kidnapped...Harm is shot...can anything good come out of this situation?
1. Default Chapter Title

# Brightest Light in the Darkest Hour

Harm stormed into JAG's office not wanting to talk to anyone.He nearly ran over Bud but stepped aside and continued towards his office.Bud would normally talk to the commander, but this morning, no one wanted to talk to him.Harm wouldn't have listened even if they'd tried.

Harm walked into his office and sat down at his desk.He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that he'd read a thousand times.

Hey buddy,

Miss me?Well, if you didn't miss me, then I'm sure that you'll miss that little bitch that's your partner.You want her back; come get her.I'll be in touch!

Palmer

Harm had found that note when he went to visit Mac three days ago.She hadn't been to work lately, and Harm was worried about her.When he opened her apartment door, he knew that something was wrong.Her place was trashed, and Harm smelled something that almost made his heart stop- blood.Luckily, there were only a few drops on the floor by the counter.Harm had found the note on the counter and nearly shredded it then and there.

Now, he leaned back in his chair waiting to see what that sick bastard was up to.He knew that Mac was in a life or death situation, and he hated himself for being the cause.A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

Bud popped his head in the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but you said to let you know when Commander Brumby got here?" Bud asked.

"Thank you, Bud, show him in," Harm replied.Harm collected his thoughts and emotions.He didn't like Brumby at all, and he hated the fact that he'd proposed to Mac…his Mac.But, he also knew that he was too scared to tell Mac that he loved her; so, if Mac decided to marry Mic, he would be happy for me.All Harm wanted was for Mac to be happy, regardless of who she chose.Brumby walked in, and Harm stood up.He extended his hand, and Brumby shook it.

"Harm, what's going on?" he nearly demanded."You said that there was a problem with Mac?"

"Mic, do you remember who Clark Palmer is?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, I think so- ex-DSD agent that you sent to prison," Brumby replied.

"So we thought.Palmer never went to Leavenworth.He's been trying to get back at me for years, and now, he's pick the perfect target- Mac," Harm replied.

"Then why aren't you out looking for her?" Brumby shouted.Harm remained uncharacteristically impassive.

"Mic, we couldn't find Mac even if we wanted too.I do know one thing though; I know he hasn't killed her yet," Harm said firmly.

"How?" Mic fired back.

"Because I know how Palmer thinks.He'll try to torture me with that sickening thought as much as possible.Right now, I need to ask you a favor," Harm stated.

"Which is?" Brumby asked.

"When we find her, I want you to promise me that you're first priority will be getting Mac out of there.I can deal with Palmer, but you're primary task has got to be Sarah's safety.I want you're word!" Harm said seriously.Brumby looked at him in surprise.

"All right, Harm, you've got it," Harm nodded and stared out into space.

As soon as Harm got home, he changed and headed down to the basement.He walked up to the punching bag and began a routine that he'd been practicing since Mac was kidnapped.He'd never wanted to use this fighting technique again, but with Mac being kidnapped by a complete psychotic, he had a reason to.Harm nailed blow after blow and finally kicked right through the bag.He stood up and wiped his soaked brow.His cell-phone rang, and he grabbed it.

"Rabb!"

"Hello, Harm, I hope I'm not interrupting," Palmer teased.

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" Harm demanded.

"Who me?Just to watch you die slowly and painfully," he cackled.

"Where's Colonel Mackenzie?" he hissed.Palmer snickered into the phone.

"Oh, your partner, why she's been my 'guest'.I have to tell you Harm; she is one built marine, if you know what I mean.Now, I know why you like her so much," Palmer stated.The hairs on Harm's neck stood at attention.

"Palmer, I swear, if you've touched her, I'll personally remove your internal organs," Harm roared.Palmer only laughed.

"Harm, please, I'm not that tacky.No, I'm waiting till you show up; then, you'll watch her get taken apart," he laughed.Harm was on the verge of crushing the phone.

"Name the place, you jerk!" Harm hissed.

"Our old stomping ground at Norfolk harbor, remember?We'll be waiting," Palmer laughed and hung up.Harm growled but checked his temper.He hung up and dialed Mic's number.

That night, Mic met Harm on the docks near an old naval destroyer.

"Harm, are you sure he's here?" Mic asked.

"Yes, this is the last place where I beat him.He'll be here and so will Mac.Now, let's go!" he ordered.Mic followed him on board.

The two men climbed down one deck and proceeded into the lower deck area.Suddenly, a beam fell onto them and knocked them both out cold.The last thing Harm remembered was a familiar laugh before he lost consciousness.

Harm opened his eyes and felt his ears ringing.His head was killing him, and his vision was blurry.

"Harm!" a familiar voice gasped.Harm immediately recognized it- Mac.He shook his head to clear and saw her tied up to the wall.She was stripped down to her undergarments; her face was bruised; and her lip was bleeding.

"So, the guest of honor is finally awake," Palmer cackled.Harm tried to move, but he was handcuffed behind his back and stuck in a chair.He looked beside him to see Mic in a similar predicament.

"Brumby, you okay?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, just a bad headache," Mic replied.Harm turned his attention back to Mac.

"Mac, he didn't touch you did he?" Harm asked.Mac shook her head, and Harm breathed a sigh of relief.Palmer just laughed.

"Like I told you, Harm, you had to be here first, but now, since you're here, I think we can start with the real show," he cackled.He walked over to Mac and ran his hand up her body.Mac tried to pull away, but he smacked her across the face.

"Leave her alone!" Mic roared.

"And who are you?" Palmer asked.

"I'm her fiancé!" Mic fired back.Palmer's grin only widened.

"So, I get a double treat," he laughed.

"Palmer!" Harm shouted.

"Yeah?" he replied flatly.

"I'm giving you one chance.Release her now, and let us go, and I'll let you live, but I'm warning you…" Harm growled.Palmer just snickered at him.

"Please, Rabb, how many times have you said that, and you've never been able to do it," he finished.Palmer went back to feeling her up, and Mac felt like she was going to throw up.She looked at Mic and then at Harm.The look of utter sadness and helplessness in her eyes was more than Harm could stand.He let loose the rage that he'd been controlling for the longest of time.He growled and clenched his fists.Palmer turned his head to see Harm gritting his teeth.

"Rabb, what are you doing?" he said in a bored tone.Harm opened his eyes, and Mac almost gulped as she saw something that she'd never seen before.His eyes weren't their normal color; they looked more like a predatory animal hunting its prey.Mac was almost frightened as she saw pure, unadulterated rage burning in her partner's eyes, but there was something odd about it.It was the type of rage that overcomes you when someone you love is in danger.

"Ahhhh!!!" Harm roared and broke the handcuffs.He jumped up and faced Palmer.Palmer produced his gun and pointed it at him.

"Very cute, Harm, but useless," he said calmly.Harm kicked the gun away and dropped into a fighting stance.

"No, tricks, Palmer, this time, we finish this," he hissed.Palmer just snickered at him.

"Fine, Rabb, but I'll still kill you," he replied.Palmer lunged, but Harm ducked behind him.Mac looked on in wonder as she watched Harm move like a bolt of lightning.Faster than she'd ever seen, Harm drilled Palmer with four shots to the kidneys, then five to the ribs, and one uppercut right to the jaw.Palmer fell back against the wall, and Harm smiled in triumph.He ran over and unlocked Brumby's cuffs.He walked over to the wall and untied Mac.She fell into his arms, and Harm hugged her tightly.A part of him wanted to kiss her, but he suppressed that urge.

"Mac, I'm so sorry," he said softly.Mac hugged him gently.

"It wasn't you're fault," she said tenderly.Harm saw Mic out of the corner of his eye and released Mac.Mic gave her a big hug and kissed her gently.Harm found her clothes and handed them to her.Harm stepped back and turned around.Palmer staggered to his feet and looked on in apprehension.

"This ends now, Palmer.You delight in causing people grief for your own amusement!" he hissed and drilled him in the ribs.He smirked as he heard a crack."You like to torture people just to hear them scream!" he roared and kicked him in the groin.Harm drilled him in the face with right cross and blood spurted from Palmer's nose."Let me give you a piece of advice, Palmer, never touch someone I love," Harm hissed and plowed his fist right between his eyes.Palmer drew back a bloody mess and tried to stay on his feet.

"Harm, that's enough," Mac stated.She couldn't believe that this was Harm.Mic took her arm and shook his head; he realized what Harm was doing.

"No, Sarah, Harm's going to end this whether you want him to or not.He's been pushed too far by Palmer when you were taken, and now, he's paying him back," Mic stated.

Harm waited for Palmer to try and gather his bearings.

"That last round was for me, Palmer…" he growled, "THIS IS FOR MAC!" and with that, Harm jumped and did a spinning roundhouse kick which drilled Palmer right in the face.He flew back against the wall unconscious.Harm took a deep breath and calmed himself down.He turned around and looked at Mac and Mic.He slowly walked towards them.

"Harm, are you just going to leave him there?" Mic asked.

"Yes, he knows that he's beaten, and he knows that he'll never beat me regardless of what he tries to take from me." Harm shot a glance at Mac as he spoke."I've done what I came to do; now, let's get Mac home."Harm followed them towards the door.He heard movement and turned around.

"I never lose, Rabb," Palmer cackled.Harm knew that he wouldn't aim at him; he was going for Mac.

"MAC, LOOK OUT!" Harm cried out.Mac turned as she heard his voice.It was then that she heard the shots and closed her eyes.Mac opened them to see that she wasn't hurt.It was then that she noticed that Harm was in front of her, shielding her.Palmer lay dead against the wall; a knife in his heart.Harm coughed slightly and dropped to his knees.

"Harm!" Mac screamed in horror.She rushed to check on him and gasped.He'd been shot three times- once in the stomach and twice in the chest.Harm fell face first onto the floor, and Mac knelt down next to him.She rolled him over trying to assess his condition."Mic, call an ambulance!" she ordered.Brumby ran outside to make the call, and Mac looked down at Harm's bleeding form.His eyes were still open, but they were starting to cloud over.

"Mac, I'm sorry…" he choked out.Mac shook her head.

"Harm, what Palmer did wasn't your fault," she replied.

"No, Mac, no that, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I love you, Sarah," he said as he coughed up blood.Mac's eyes filled with tears as she listened.

"Harm, please, save your strength," she begged him.

"No, you have to hear this.I've always loved you since the first time I met you.I was coward for not telling you- especially in Australia.I'm sorry for mistreating you.Forgive me," he pleaded.Mac tore off part of her shirt and held it against his wounds.

"Harm, there's nothing to forgive," Mac replied.Harm used all his strength and raised his hand to her cheek.

"So beautiful…" he sighed, and Mac held his hand to her face."Sarah, promise me something?"

"Anything," she replied with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Promise me that you'll do what makes you happy.If marrying Brumby will make you happy, then do it.All I want is for you to be happy.I love you, but I love you enough to let you go.So, please, grant me this last favor and do what makes you happy," he begged.Mac was crying in streams now.She couldn't help it and bent down to kiss him.Harm sighed as he felt her warm lips press against his.He grew increasingly tired, but Mac shook him.

"No, Harm, stay with me dammit, stay with me, sailor," she ordered.

"Mac, I'm so tired," he groaned.

"Harm, please, stay with me; you can't leave, not yet," she pleaded.Mac saw his eyes flicker slightly.

"Mac, please, promise me…" Harm choked out.Mac took his hand and kissed it gently.

"I promise, Harm," she said softly.Harm gave her a loving, tender smile, and his eyes closed.Mac shook him, but he didn't respond."Harm, don't you dare do this to me!"Paramedics rushed into the hold and strapped Harm onto the stretcher.They carried him towards the ambulance with Mac beside him.Mac climbed in next to him, and they raced off into the night.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital, and Harm was rushed into the emergency room.He had a pulse but just barely.Mac reluctantly left his side and went to call the Admiral, Bud, and Harriet.

Admiral A.J. Chegwidden sat in his office trying to collect his thoughts.His phone rang, and he grabbed for it.

"Hello?" he asked flatly.

"Admiral, it's Mac," Sarah stated.

"Colonel, where are you?Are you alright?" he asked rapidly.

"Yes, sir, I'm okay.The commander rescued me from Palmer, but he's been…been…" Mac trailed off as she started to cry.She heard a sigh on the other end.

"…Shot!" the Admiral finished.

"Yes, sir, three times.It was meant for me, but Harm took it instead," she cried.

"Colonel, I'll be there in ten minutes," A.J. stated.

"Aye sir, and if you could, please call his mom, she needs to know about this," Mac stated.She hung up the phone and leaned on the wall.

"How's Rabb?" a voice asked.Mac snapped up to see Mic standing next to her.

"I…I don't know; they just took him into the emergency room," Mac replied.Mac finally broke down and cried her eyes out.Mic hugged her gently and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Damn him, why did he have to do it?" Mac cried.

"Shh, Sarah, he'll be okay; I know he will," Mic said softly.

A group of doctors and nurses raced out of the emergency room with Harm in between them.Mac followed behind them as they headed up to the OR.

Two hours later, Mac stood in the waiting room along with Mic, the Admiral, Bud, and Harriet.Mac was pacing around liked a caged animal, and she almost jumped as the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Tompkins, we've just finished with Mr. Rabb," he stated.

"Will he be alright?" Mac blurted out.

"Miss, I'll be honest with you; I don't really know.One bullet passed through his lower abdomen, and one passed through his left shoulder.The one that concerned us the most was the third one because it hit near his heart.It struck an artery so he had a lot of internal bleeding.We were able to stop the bleeding and repair the artery, but he's already lost a lot of blood.If he makes it through the night, I'm optimistic, but right now, I can't really give you an answer," the doctor explained.Mac sank into a chair and buried her face in her hands.

"Thank you, Dr., for all your help," A.J. stated.

"Has his family been informed?" Dr. Tompkins asked.

"We've called his mother, but she lives on the other side of the country.Other than her, we are his family, doctor," the Admiral said as he looked around at the JAG team.The doctor smiled at the group and let them be.Tears streamed from Mac's eyes, and Mic held her gently as she cried herself out.

"Colonel, I know that this isn't the right time…but can you tell me how this happened?" the Admiral asked.Mac looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Yes, sir.Harm and Mic came looking for me on an old destroyer in Norfolk harbor.Apparently, that's where Harm and Palmer had fought last time.Palmer laid a trap for them on one of the stairwells, and they were knocked unconscious.The next thing I knew they were sitting in front of me handcuffed to chairs.Palmer intended to rape me and make Harm watch," she said as her voice quivered slightly.The Admiral's eyes darkened slightly, and Harriet gasped.

"Colonel, I think I can guess the rest," the Admiral said softly.Mac shook her head.

"No, sir, nothing happened to me.Harm broke out of his handcuffs…"

"Wait a minute, Colonel, you mean to tell me that Harm literally broke a pair of handcuffs!" the Admiral said in shock.

"Yes, sir.I've never seen him like that.It was like watching a wild animal on a hunt.When Palmer realized that Harm was free, he pulled out his gun, but Harm kicked it away.When they fought, Palmer couldn't even touch him.I've never seen Harm fight like that!It was like watching a bolt of lightning; that's how fast he was, sir," Mac said in astonishment.

"She's telling the truth, sir, I was there too.I've never seen a human being move that fast," Brumby added.

"So what happened next?" the Admiral asked.

"Well, sir, Harm knocked Palmer out and freed me and Commander Brumby.When we went to leave, Harm noticed that Palmer had recovered and was raising his gun.I heard him tell me to get down because Palmer was aiming for me," Mac said softly."I heard the gun go off and turned around to see that Harm had stepped in front of me, and Palmer had a knife thrown through his heart.I rushed to check on the Commander, but he fell to his knees from his wounds.The rest is pretty much self-explanatory, sir," Mac concluded.

"Yes, Colonel, I believe it is," the Admiral replied sadly.

"Sir?" Commander Brumby asked."What I would like to know is how Rabb was able to fight like that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Brumby," A.J. replied.

"Admiral…I believe I can explain…" a voice said from the door.Everyone turned to see Trish (Harm's mother) standing in the doorway.Mac ran to her and hugged her tight.Trish hugged her back, and two women cried softly.

"How is he?" Trish asked.Mac shook her head.

"We don't really know.The doctor said if he makes it through the night, he should make it, but…" Mac trailed off.Trish nodded and hugged her gently.

"Mrs. Rabb, I don't mean to be rude, but you said that you could tell us about the Commander," the Admiral interjected.

"Yes, Admiral, I can, and please, call me Trish," she stated.She then turned towards Mac.

"Mac, let me guess, he moved faster than you've ever seen fight, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" Mac asked in surprise.Trish took a deep breath and began to explain.

"What I'm about to tell you stays in this room, understood?" Trish said with a will of iron.Everyone nodded at her."Before Harm joined the Navy, he took a lot of martial arts classes.It took his mind off his father and motivated him.Mac, did Harm ever tell you where he learned to fight?" Trish asked.

"No, I assumed it was at boot camp like everyone else," Mac replied.

"Quite the contrary, Colonel, by the time Harm was seventeen, he was a third-degree black belt in karate," she answered.Everyone just stared at her in shock.

"Why didn't he tell me about it?" Mac blurted out and kicked herself immediately.Trish chuckled softly at her.

"Mac, he didn't tell you because he was too ashamed of what happened to him.You see, Harm always wanted to be in the Navy, but two months before he was suppose to enlist something terrible happened.One day at school, a group of boys started arguing with Harm over his father's disappearance.Harm always had good patience with people, but this time, he was pushed too far.He broke one student's leg and nearly paralyzed another.No charges were pressed, but Harm blamed himself for not having the strength to control himself.He swore from that day on not to use his abilities or else someone might end up dead," Trish finished.Everyone in the room was dead silent.

"I think I understand now," Mac said and silently walked out.Everyone followed her path down the hall, and Trish followed after her.

Mac walked out onto one of the hospital's balconies and looked out over the darkened view of D.C.Mac sensed someone approaching her and knew it was Trish.

"Sarah, are you all right?" Trish asked softly.Mac turned around and cracked a small grin at her.

"I'm a marine, I'll be fine," she replied.

"Sarah, drop the charade and talk to me- woman to woman," Trish stated.Mac sighed.

"I know why Harm broke his vow…me," she said softly.

"Yes, I know, Sarah, he always did everything he could to make sure that you were safe," Trish added."You know, Sarah, Harm loves you very much."Mac smiled at the older woman.

"A small part of me knows that, but I want to hear him say it to me," she replied bitterly.

"You mean he hasn't told you!" Trish gasped.Mac shook her head."Well then, I have to slap some sense into that boy!"

"I'll help you!" Mac added.They both laughed and enjoyed the brief moment of comedy."He actually told me on the ship, but he was dying, and I think he just said it because of that."

"Sarah, I have something for you," Trish stated.

"For me?" Mac asked.Trish reached into her bag and pulled out a long envelope.

"Harm left this with me for safe keeping.He said that if anything ever happened to him, I was supposed to give you this," she explained.Mac took the envelope from her and read the writing on it, 'For Sarah's Eyes Only'.Mac broke the seal and opened the envelope.She gasped as she saw the picture that was inside, and her eyes started to fog up.She and Harm were in the park on one of their days off.They each had on a pair of roller blades and pads.Harm was standing behind her and had his arms around her waist.Mac had her head turned towards him, and they were both laughing at each other.Mac remembered how it felt to his arms around her; she felt warm and calm as he tickled her sides.

"I guess he just wanted me to remember," Mac stated.She noticed something else inside and pulled out the piece of paper.She opened it and realized that it was letter addressed to her.

Dear Sarah,

If you're reading this, I'm either gone or severely injured.I know that you're wondering why I'm writing this to you.Well, I'm not very good at expressing my heart; so, I'm writing it down before I chicken out completely.Sarah, even if I never tell you face to face, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart.I've loved you since the first time I saw you.You were the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen, and I became yours right then and there.I tried to deny what I felt because of our careers and our proximity at work, but…the more I saw you…the more I loved you, and the more I wanted to be with you always.The big question is why haven't I told you?Sarah, all my life, everyone that I've loved has died except for my mother- everyone from my father to Diane.I couldn't let the same thing happen to you.I love you so much, but I love you enough to let you go because I want you to be safe.I want you to be happy regardless of what happens to me- that is my only request of you- be happy.Sarah, I will always watch over you regardless of the time or place, and I will always love and protect you- I swear it.Goodbye, my beautiful marine.

My heart is yours,

Harm

Mac finished reading and felt like she'd just read War and Peace.She was frozen; her body and mind wouldn't function.Mac just stood there gazing at the sheet of paper in her hand.Tears formed in her eyes, but she held them back.She looked up at Trish who had an anxious look on her face.

"Thank you," Mac said softly.Trish nodded and headed back inside."Oh…would you do me a favor and send Commander Brumby out here, please."

"Sure," Trish replied and walked back inside.

Two minutes, Mic walked out to meet her.

"Harm's mom said you wanted to see me, Sarah?" Mic asked.Mac stood with her back to him.She reached up and pulled his ring off her right finger.

"Mic…" she began and turned around, "…I need to give this back to you; I can't wear it anymore," she said softly.Mic looked at her in shock but took the item from her hand.

"Is it me?" he asked quietly.

"No, Mic, it isn't.I like you; I like you a lot, but I can't love you- not like a wife should love her husband.My heart belongs to that flyboy in that hospital, and it always will.I'm sorry," she said sadly.Mic gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah, it's all right; I always knew that you did love him; I was just sort of hoping that I'd grow on you after awhile," he chuckled.Mac laughed with him, and she hugged him gently.

"Thank you, Mic," she said in relief.

"Just remember, he treats you badly, and I'll kick his butt!" the Australian laughed.

"Judging by what we saw tonight, I doubt that very much but thanks for the offer," Mac laughed.

"I'll go ahead and leave," Mic said softly.

"Why?You don't have to leave!" Mac interjected.

"Well, Rabb doesn't like me very much, and I pretty much came here to check on you.Let me know how he fairs okay," Mic said and kissed her cheek.He gave her his trademark grin and walked off down the hall towards the elevator.

Mac came back in a half hour later, and Trish met her at the door.

"The doctor said that one of us could see him," she said softly.Mac looked at her in surprise, and Trish smiled."Don't look so surprised- now go."Mac hugged her, and the nurse showed her to Harm's room.

Harm was still in intensive care when Mac came to see him.He had three different IV's feeding into him, and a tube was helping him breath.Mac looked at him with loving eyes and gently took his hand.She squeezed it gently and placed her other hand on his forehead.Mac bent down and kissed his forehead.She bent down near his ear and whispered softly.

"Hey, flyboy, it's your favorite jarhead.Harm, listen to me carefully, nothing can go wrong in telling the person you love how you feel; I know that because I love you, Harmon Rabb.Now, to prove my point, I'll need you to get better so you can say it to me.Just remember, that I love you, sailor, and I know you'll come back to me," Mac finished.She almost jumped as she felt his hand gently squeeze hers.It wasn't much, but it was enough for her to feel it.

"Thank you, Harm, now, rest and get better," Mac said softly and walked out. Her heart was soaring as she exited the room.That one little gesture on his part had lifted her spirits.She knew that he still had fight left in him, and Harm never quit on her once. 

Mac headed back for the waiting room to meet the others.For the rest of the night, nobody could figure out why she was smiling.

Four hours later, Harm was wheeled out of intensive care and placed in a hospital room.Mac followed close behind and sat down next to him.She took his hand and looked into his face.He looked like a small child lying there, and she smiled lovingly at him.Trish came in and sat down next to her.

"Mac, you should go home and rest; you've been through a lot," she advised.Mac shook her head.

"No, not until he wakes up; I want to be here when he wakes up," she said firmly.Trish knew it was useless trying to argue with her.

"All right but try to get some sleep; you've even got the bed for it," Trish ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mac saluted.

"Come on, Colonel, hit the hay; we don't want Harm to see you with bags under your eyes.I promise to wake you if he comes too, deal?" she asked.

"Deal," Mac yawned.She dropped onto the empty hospital bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.Trish looked back and forth between Harm and Mac.

'Son, you've found the perfect woman to stand by your side; don't let her slip through your fingers,' Trish silently.The Admiral and the Roberts walked in, and Trish quieted them.The Admiral saw Mac lying on the second bed, and Trish grinned at him.

"I ordered her to bed, Admiral," she quipped.

"Smart move," he returned."Well, I suggest we all go home and get some sleep; unfortunately, some of us have to be back at the office tomorrow."

"We'll be there too, sir," Bud and Harriet chimed in.

"Good…I'll place Mac on leave until Harm is back on his feet; I think she needs to time to rest anyway," the Admiral stated.

"Thank you, sir, I'm sure she'll appreciate it," Trish said with a smile.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Rabb, and please, call me A.J." the Admiral replied and headed out.

"Call us if he changes no matter how late," Bud said firmly.

"Don't worry, I will," Trish replied.Bud and Harriet exited the room, and Trish leaned back in her chair attempting to catch some sleep.

Harm was whirling around in the mass called his brain.He knew that he was probably in a coma, and his mind was adapting by creating a dream world for him.Harm lay warm and content, but there was something missing- Sarah.He clearly remembered her words spoken in his ear, 'I love you, Harmon Rabb.'He'd heard every syllable and used all his will power to squeeze her hand.He was comfortable where he was, but he wanted to be with her more than anything else in the world.He grabbed onto the rope leading to consciousness and began climbing like a man possessed.

The next two days passed by without change.Everyone still wasn't sure if Harm would survive?Mac still hadn't left his side, and Trish left to get her some fresh clothes and personal items.Harm had been taken off the respirator and was breathing normally, but he was still comatose.

Late that second night, Harm managed to force his eyes open.He winced as they tried to adjust to the faint light of the room.His vision focused, and he saw Mac sitting by his bedside holding his hand.He gave her hand a gentle tug, and she immediately stood up.

"Harm?" she asked hopefully.Harm managed a small smile, and Mac's eyes filled with tears.

"I…I…I must be in heaven…" he croaked out, "…only angels are allowed to be this beautiful."Mac placed her hand on his cheek and smiled lovingly at him.

"Harm, I'm so glad you're okay," she said in relief.She bent down and without hesitation, placed a gentle kiss on his chaste lips.Harm thought he was going to have a heart attack as her warm lips met his.He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight, but his body was completely drained of energy.He already could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Sarah…" he said softly, "…I love you…" he finished and slipped into unconsciousness.Mac smiled at him tenderly; he'd told her- finally.She picked up his hand and kissed it gently.

"I love you too, flyboy," she replied.Mac resumed her post by his side and waited for the next time that he'd awaken.

Three more days past, and Harm hadn't awakened again.The doctors were beginning to get concerned if the massive blood loss was too much for his body to repair.Mac continued her vigil never leaving him for more than ten minutes.

Finally, on the fourth night at about one o'clock in the morning, Harm slowly opened his eyes.He had a terrible headache, and his head was spinning, but he couldn't miss the image of the woman sitting next to him.Mac was leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed.Her hand was resting on his, and Harm gently squeezed her soft hand.Mac snapped awake and looked into his face.

"Harm!" she said happily.Harm cracked a small smile at her; she looked terrible-like she hadn't slept in days.Her face was still marred from Palmer's treatment of her, but she still looked exquisite.

"Hey, you, how ya been?" he asked softly.

"You're the one in the bed remember; I should be asking you that!" she quipped.

"When's the last time you slept?" he asked seriously.Mac couldn't help it and yawned.

"Why do you ask?" she shot back trying to hide her fatigue.

"Cause you look like you're completely bagged."Harm used what strength he had and moved over on the bed slightly.He raised his arms and smiled."C'mere," he said softly.Mac smiled lovingly at him.She took care to avoid the wide array of IV's that were fed into him and crawled onto the bed next him.She laid her head on his strong chest, and Harm wrapped his right arm around her shoulders.

"I could get used to this," she cooed softly.Harm smiled and gently stroked her hair.

"Sleep now, my sweet, we'll talk later," Harm said tenderly.Mac tingled as she listened to the low rumble of his voice; she closed her eyes and snuggled close to his warm body.

"Goodnight, Harm," Mac said tiredly.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Harm said softly.Mac 'hmmed' at his name for her and fell into peaceful slumber.Harm kissed her hair lightly as Sarah wrapped him in her sweet warmth.He closed his eyes with his head resting on her soft hair.

An hour later, Trish came into the room and was confronted with the sweetest thing that she'd ever seen.Her son had apparently woken up and was holding Mac in his arms.She had her head on his chest, and Harm had his right arm wrapped around her.Trish smiled at the two of them and quietly closed the door to give them their privacy.

Harm opened his eyes late the following morning.His vision focused, and he looked around his hospital room.He felt an unfamiliar warmth next to him, and something soft snuggling against him.He looked down to see his marine curled up next to him.Mac shifted her head to find a more comfortable spot and nuzzled his chest in her sleep.Harm smiled at her lovingly and gently kissed the top of her head.

He heard the door open and looked up to see his mother enter his room.He gave her a soft smile, and she returned it.Trish walked up to her son and took his hand.

"Hey, honey, how are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Better…but I'm still a little weak," Harm replied.Trish looked down at Mac resting on her son's shoulder.

"Harm…it's about time," she said with a grin.Harm just sighed and shook his head.

Mac picked that moment to rise from her slumber.

"Hmm, Harm," she groaned as she opened her eyes.Her vision focused, and she saw Trish standing next to Harm's bed.Her eyes widened, and she turned to the man who still held onto her.

"Hey, sailor, you could've woken me up," she ordered playfully.

"What for…you looked so cute the way you were," he fired back.Mac just grinned at him, and she yawned softly.Even with a full night's sleep, Trish could see that they were both still exhausted.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can rest," Trish stated.Mac shook her head.

"You don't have to leave," she replied.

"It's okay, Sarah, I'll go call the Admiral and the others so they know that Harm's going to be okay," she answered.Trish walked out and closed the door behind her.

Mac looked up into Harm's face and smiled at him.

"I forgot to say good morning," she said with a smile.

"That's okay, I forgot too," he replied.Mac shook her head.

"Nope, I want to say good morning…" and with that, she lifted her head and kissed him long and deep.Harm felt himself going half mad as her gentle lips pressed up against his; oh gosh, did she taste good.Harm tightened his hold around her, and Mac snuggled against him.Mac broke away from his lips and grinned."There…" she said happily.Harm shook his head trying to clear it.

"You okay?" Mac said with grin.

"Sarah, right now, I'd be lucky to remember my own name…that was…wow!" Harm gasped, and Mac giggled softly.

"I hope that you won't act like that every time I kiss you," she prodded.

"Nah, just the first time," he replied.

"Good," she purred and bent down to kiss him again.This time, Harm met her lips fervently and let loose the passion that roared for her inside his heart.His arms came around her and held her tight.Mac buried herself in his arms as she cupped his face in her soft hands.Harm's right arm held Mac against him like a band of steel, while his left hand came up to caress her cheek.He slowly stroked her soft skin, and Mac purred into his mouth.

"Sarah…" he sighed into her mouth.Mac sighed as he called her by her first name; she always tingled when he called her that.Mac slowly opened her mouth and let Harm's tongue slide inside.That was it!Harm's reason went out the window at that point.He pulled Mac tight against him and kissed her with everything he had.His tongue flooded into her mouth eager to taste its sweet flavor.Mac gasped slightly as she felt him invade her mouth, but she quickly settled in and returned his ministrations greedily.

"Oh Harm…" she said hotly.Pausing only for breaths of air, Harm and Mac tried to release five years of bent up passion in one long kiss.

Finally, they broke away, and Mac looked into his dark, blue eyes.Harm cupped her cheek in his hand and gently brushed her lips with his thumb.

"I love you, Sarah Mackenzie," he said fervently.Mac felt tears welling up in her eyes.For the rest of her life, she would never get tired of hearing those words.

"I love you too, Harmon Rabb," she replied with all her heart.Their lips met again- this time soft and sweet.Mac laid her head down on his chest, and Harm tightened his arms around her.

"Hmm, I could get used to holding you like this, Mac," Harm quipped.

"Good, because I want you to hold me like this," she replied.Harm buried his face in her dark hair and breathed in her wonderful scent.

"Sarah, I'll never let you go again- never!" he said firmly.Mac closed her eyes and fell asleep in her love's arms.Harm smiled down at his sleeping angel and joined her in peaceful slumber.

Bud and Harriet came by a few hours later and noticed that Harm's door was closed.Trish and Mac were nowhere to be seen; so, Harriet decided to take a peek.She cracked the door open and popped her head into the room.

The curtains were halfway closed, and the lights were off, but she could clearly see the scene in front of her.

"Hey, Bud, you've got to see this," she said with a grin.Bud looked at her curiously.

"What's up, hun?" he asked.Bud looked inside, and the same grin appeared on his face.

There, snuggled in each other's arms and looking quite content were Harm and Mac.Harm had his arms wrapped lightly around her body, and Mac had her head resting on his chest.

"Took him long enough!" Harriet blurted out.

"Harriet!" Bud gasped.Harriet stared at her husband.

"What?He's been in love with her for five years, and it looks like he finally told her," Harriet added.

"We don't know that," Bud answered logically.

"Trust me on this one, Bud.A woman doesn't let a man hold her like that very easily," she explained.

"Come on, let's leave them be," Bud instructed.

A week and half went by, and Harm steadily regained his strength.

"Well, commander, it looks like you're getting back to normal," Admiral Chegwidden said with a grin.

"Yes, sir, I think so too; I'm getting bored being stuck in this room," Harm groaned.

"Don't worry, son, you can go home soon," Trish said with a grin.Harm looked at Mac standing by his right side, and a sly grin crossed his face.

"Well, Admiral, there was one bright spot to all of this," Harm stated.

"What's that, Commander?" his CO asked.Harm's grin only widened.He gazed at his mother and then at Mac.

"That I've had two beautiful women waiting on me hand and foot," he quipped.Trish and Mac glared at him with a look of murder in their eyes.They looked at each other, and Mac got a wicked smile on her face.

"Allow me," she offered.Mac swatted Harm right on top of his injured shoulder.

"OWWWW!!!" Harm screeched, and Mac just grinned at him devilishly.

"Mac, don't you think that was a little cruel?" Trish asked.

"No," Mac said flatly.

"Sorry, Rabb, but that, you had coming," the Admiral added.

"Oh thanks," Harm groaned as he clutched his arm in pain.

"Okay, let's let the wounded get some rest," Trish ordered.

"Hey, Mac, can a talk to you for minute, please?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.Trish followed the Admiral out and closed the door.Mac sat down on his bed next to him.She bent down and grinned at him."Yes?" she literally purred.Harm's arms encircled her waist, and he pulled her down.

"Just this…" and he kissed her tenderly.Mac smiled into his kiss and cupped his face in her hands.Harm gently stroked her hair as he kissed Sarah's sweet lips.They broke apart gently, and Mac licked her lips.

"Hmm, what was that for, flyboy?" she asked.Harm's eyes twinkled at her lovingly.

"To say thank you, Sarah," he simply replied.

"Harm, you don't need to thank me for anything; I'm just glad you're okay," she replied softly.Harm shook his head at her.

"No, honey, it was to say thank you for waiting for me," he replied.Mac smiled lovingly at him.

"The best things come to those who wait," she quoted.Harm pulled her back into his arms.

"I love you…you know that?" he quipped.

"I know you do…just like, you know that I love you," Mac replied.They kissed gently, and Harm reluctantly let her go."I'll see you tomorrow."Mac left the warmth of his embrace and smiled at him.She walked towards the door and turned her head towards him.

"Hey flyboy," she called.

"Yeah?" Harm asked.Mac put a sultry smile on her face.

"Here…" and she blew him a kiss.Harm grinned at her coyly.

"Thanks, beautiful, I needed that," he said with a wink.Mac giggled at him softly and left him to rest.

After Mac had left, Harm picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Yes, I'd like to place an order…" he began as he put his scheme into operation.

Sarah Mackenzie crawled out of bed the following morning and yawned.Her body still ached from Palmer's 'hospitality' and sitting in a hospital chair for five days straight hadn't helped any.She felt as stiff as a board, and her eye was still partially swollen.

A knock at her door drew Mac's attention.She pulled on her robe and trudged across her apartment.

"Who is it?" she nearly groaned.

"D.C. florist, ma'am," a man's voice replied.Mac was confused but opened her door.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked.The young man smiled at her.

"Yes, I have a delivery for a Sarah Mackenzie," he stated.

"That's me," Mac replied.The driver handed her a wrapped package, and Mac thanked him.

"Have a nice day, ma'am," he stated and walked off down the hall.

"Huh?" Mac sighed as she closed the door.She put the package on her counter, but her marine instincts kicked in.Who would send her flowers?Had Palmer somehow survived or was some other sick mind playing with her?Mac got angry and grabbed the card attached to it presuming to read some sick person's fantasy.

Good morning my beautiful marine,

I hope you like these; I wasn't able to personally picked them out myself since I'm lying flat on my back…

Mac froze.It was from Harm!

"But how did he do this?" she gasped.Mac ripped off the paper wrapping to reveal a dozen red roses in a crystal vase.There was a little white teddy bear sitting in the middle of the roses holding a heart that said 'Yours Forever' on it.

"Harm, you never cease to amaze me," Mac giggled as she blushed slightly.She picked up the card again to finish reading it.

…I sent you these as small way of saying how much I love you; I hope you don't mind.Don't plan on coming to the hospital today because I won't be there; by the time you read this, I'll already be out.I want you to wear something comfortable tonight because I have a surprise for you, sweetheart, and no, I'm not saying what it is.

Love you always

Your flyboy

Mac's eyes shone as she read the card again and again.She couldn't believe this.Harm had never done something like this before, but then again, he'd never admitted that he loved her before a few days ago.Mac found herself quite interested in wondering what her handsome sailor had up his sleeve.

"Something corny I'll bet!" she quipped."Well, I might as well go back to sleep since I don't have to go see him."Mac literally fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Around seven that evening, Mac heard a knock at her door and went to answer it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Your humble sailor, my lady," a familiar voice quipped.A wide grin spread across Sarah's face, and she opened the door."What the…" she gasped as she saw Harm literally kneeling in front of her door.

"Good evening, Miss Mackenzie, you look beautiful this evening," he said tenderly.Harm had asked Mac to dress casually so all she had on was a pair of jeans and a marine t-shirt, but to him, she still looked exquisite.

"Harm please…" Mac pleaded as she blushed as red as a tomato.Harm's eye flashed mischievously, and he stood up.

"Request permission to kiss the lady of house?" he stated.Mac couldn't help it and giggled.

"Oh shut-up and kiss me, you big lug!" she laughed.Harm engulfed her in his arms taking care not to crush the food that he'd brought.Mac pulled him inside and closed her door never breaking her lips from his.

They broke apart breathless, and Mac cocked her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, sailor, how in the world did you buy me flowers from the hospital?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"It's called a phone and a credit card," he replied."What's wrong?You didn't like them?"

"Of course, I liked them, but that's not point!" she retorted."It's the fact that…" Mac was cut off as Harm shut her up with a kiss.He dropped the food on the counter and wrapped her in his arms.Mac moaned as Harm swarmed into her mouth claiming it for his own; she fearlessly returned his ministrations as she plunged her tongue into his mouth.Harm's hands came up to stroke through her hair, as he tasted the sweetness of her lips.Harm's left hand began stroking along her spine, stroking in small circles making Sarah press up against him.

A low groan escaped the back of Harm's throat, and Mac returned the gesture as she moaned into his mouth.

"Sarah…" Harm gasped softly, "…I loved you since the first time I saw you!" he finished unable to tear himself away from her.

"So have I, Harm, I will always love you!" Sarah replied as she kissed him harder and deeper.Harm suddenly picked her up and set her on the counter, nearly crushing their dinner in the process.His arms came around her, and he pulled her tight against him wanting to feel every curve of Sarah's body molding to him.

Mac greedily rubbed up against him, feeling his hard muscular body pressing against her soft flesh.Harm was holding her tightly but tenderly at the same time, like a treasure that he never wanted to let go of.

Finally, their passion for each other dwindled enough where they could move back slightly.Harm smiled at her and stroked her lips with his fingertips.

"Harm…" Mac sighed lovingly.

"So beautiful…so sweet…" Harm sighed as he looked into the endlessness of her chocolate, brown eyes.Sarah laid her head on his chest, and Harm kissed her hair gently.

"I love you," Mac said with all her heart.

"I love you too," Harm replied giving her his heart in return.Mac leaned back slightly and grinned.

"So, handsome, what'd ya bring me to eat?" she said happily.

"How'd I know you'd ask that?" he groaned.Harm reluctantly let her go and grabbed the bag that he brought.

"For you, my dear, we have a cheeseburger with all the trimmings along with Harm's secret sauce, my special noodle casserole, and dessert is to be announced.For me, we have a chicken-caesar sandwich," Harm replied.

"You actually went to Beltway Burgers!The world has gone mad then!" Mac quipped.Harm shook his head.

"I didn't go there, Mac, I made this myself," he replied proudly.Mac's jaw dropped open.

"You've gotta be kidding me; you actually grilled beef in your kitchen," she laughed.

"Yup, I didn't like the smell too much, but I got used to it," Harm replied."Go on, try it."Mac took a bite, and she nearly died of pleasure.

"Oh gosh…this is so good…what the heck is in this?" she nearly purred.Harm smiled and put his finger on her nose.

"Oh no, my dear, the chef never reveals his secrets- even to his beautiful marine," he answered firmly.

"If you promise to make me this again, I'll never ask you again," Mac sighed as she nearly devoured the sandwich.

"It would my pleasure, sweetheart," Harm said softly.

They ate dinner while making small talk about JAG and other things.

Harm tossed away the empty wrappers and paper plates.

"Now, the dessert!" he said firmly.

"What is it?" Mac said like a little kid.

"Close your eyes," Harm ordered.

"What for?" she asked.

"Trust me, now, be a good girl and close your eyes," Harm said tenderly.Mac closed her eyes and waited patiently.

Harm opened a small container and scooped out some of thick, brown cream.

"Open up, Sarah," he said softly.Mac obeyed and opened her mouth.She felt a spoon enter her mouth and closed her lips around it.Mac sighed as she tasted chocolate mousse in her mouth; Harm had really gone all out!

"Hmm," she purred.

"Want some more?" Harm asked trying to hide a grin.

"Please?" Mac sighed.

"No peeking now," Harm laughed.

"I promise," Mac said innocently.Again Mac felt the creamy liquid enter her mouth.

'Time for part two,' Harm said silently.He scooped some into his own mouth and began the next part of his scheme.He bent down and pressed his lips to hers.Mac opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to sweep inside.They tasted chocolate in each other's mouths, and it only made them more aroused.Harm encased Mac in his arms and kissed her with everything he had.Mac greedily kissed him back never wanting this to end.

Harm broke away from her lips and smiled at her.

"Perfect dessert!" he quipped, and Mac punched him in his uninjured arm.

"Funny, sailor," she said dryly.

"One more surprise, Sarah, but you have to get ready first," he said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" she asked.Mac squirmed from her position on the counter; her back was starting to hurt.

"How would you like a full-body massage?" Harm asked with mischievous grin.Mac nearly purred as she thought about Harm running his magical hands over her body, soothing out the soreness in her muscles and gently stroking her skin.

"I would love one, flyboy; in fact, I would kill for one right now," she groaned.Harm kissed her gently and helped her off the counter.

"Go change, marine, tell me when your ready," he said softly.Mac smiled at him and bolted towards her bathroom.

Mac came out five minutes wearing her bathrobe and carrying a towel.She saw Harm standing by her window with his back to her.

"Where should I lay down?" Mac asked with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"The couch will be fine," he replied.

"Why not the bed?You'll have more room," Mac said coyly.Harm turned his head and allowed himself to gaze at just how well she filled out that robe, and how much he wished that he knew what lurked beneath that soft material.

"Sorry, marine, that'd be way too big a temptation; besides, I'm supposed to help you relax!" Harm ordered.Harm turned away from her again, and Mac walked to her couch.She untied the robe and pulled the towel around her body to cover herself.She lay down on her stomach and set her chin on top of her arms.

"Okay flyboy," she said with a grin.Harm turned around and nearly fainted.His eyes bulged out of his head as he saw his sexy marine sprawled out on her couch like a big cat.The towel that she was wearing barely went past her rear end, and judging by the size of the towel, if Mac were to sit up, her ample breasts would spill out of the top of it easily.

Mac giggled as she heard Harm gulp as he approached her.He kneeled down next to her and bent down by her ear.

"I can't believe that I didn't realize how sexy you are a long time ago," he nearly groaned.Mac turned around and smiled seductively at him.

"Why's that?" she purred.

"Because you're making my blood boil, Sarah.Everything about you makes my blood boil!" he gasped.

"Just wait, flyboy, I can make many other parts of you boil too," she cooed.

"Sarah, I have no doubt about that, but tonight, I am at your service, and right now, I owe you a massage!" he said firmly.Harm cracked his knuckles and prepared to dive into his work.

Mac reached back and pulled the towel down to her waist.

"There, now, you're all set," Mac said with a grin.Harm rubbed his hands to warm them up, then placed them on the small of her back.His hands glided up the silkiness of her skin, and Mac let out a little purr.

"Hmm," she sighed as she felt Harm's rough, callous hands brushing against her back.Harm smiled and continued to relax her.He came up to her shoulders and squeezed gently working out the knots in her tired muscles.

"Sarah, I want to ask you something, and I want a truthful answer.Where did Palmer hit you?" Harm asked seriously.Mac turned her head to face him.His face held no humor, but his eyes were filled with love.

"Mostly my ribs and kidneys.He gave me a couple of good slaps, but I'm a lot tougher than he thought!" Mac said proudly.

"Thank you, honey, now, I know which areas to be gentle at," Harm stated.

For the next hour, Harm's hands flowed over Sarah's body.His caresses were gentle and loving, and Mac wished that he could do this forever.

Mac felt her aching body slowly being healed by the loving touch of her sailor.His hands sorted out the knots in her muscles, and he placed soft kisses along her skin causing goose bumps on her flesh.

Harm finished his treatment and pulled the towel up over her body.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.Mac smiled lovingly at him.

"Hmm, if someone ever tells you that you don't have good hands, tell me, and I'll shoot them!" she replied.Harm only chuckled at her comment.He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and stroked her hair.

"Now, it's time for you to go to sleep; I'll even put you to bed," Harm grinned.Mac's smile turned into a seductive smirk.

"You don't want to stay?" she purred.

"Sarah, if I stay, I'm not gonna want to leave, and I want you to get better quickly.So, let's leave that last surprise for some other time," Harm said softly.

"All right," Mac conceded.Harm wrapped a sheet around her body and picked her up.He carried her into her bedroom and laid her down on her soft bed.Harm had to fight his urges as he felt her soft curves against his body.He bent down and kissed her soft and sweet as he tucked her in.

"I have got to be out of my mind!" he groaned.

"Care to change your mind, sailor?" Mac quipped.

"No, even if it costs me my sanity.We will be together soon, my beloved Sarah, that I promise you; now, go to sleep," he said soothingly and stroked her cheek.

"Goodnight, Harm, I love you," Mac sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Sarah, goodnight," he replied.Harm kissed her forehead, cleaned up the remnants of their evening, and turned out the lights before he left his beautiful marine to sleep peacefully.

The following morning, Mac walked into JAG headquarters.She saw Harm sitting at his desk talking on the phone and groaned.She was hoping to talk to him this morning.Mac entered her office and shut her door.She sat down at her desk and saw a note sitting by on her calendar. It read 'Look inside your drawer'.Mac opened her desk drawer and gasped.Inside was a single red rose and a small note.Mac pulled out the card and looked at the message.

"Good morning, my beautiful marine," it simply said.Mac felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks, and she turned towards Harm's office.

Harm was gazing at her through his window, and Mac saw the love in his eyes.She raised the card and mouthed 'thank you' as she smiled at him.Harm gave her his 'flyboy' grin and winked at her slyly.Mac turned back to her desk and tucked the note into her purse.

"Careful, marine, or that flyboy's gonna spoil you," she said to herself and giggled.

A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me, colonel?" the voice asked.Mac looked up to see Tiner standing in the doorway.

"Hi Tiner, what's up?" she asked.

"Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you and Commander Rabb in his office immediately," Tiner answered.

"Sure, tell him I'll be right there," Mac answered.

Mac walked out of her office and popped her head in Harm's door.

"Hey flyboy, we're being summoned," she quipped.

"What for?What'd we do anyway?" Harm quipped as he followed Mac to the Admiral's office.

"I didn't do anything.Harm, did you get into trouble again?I swear, I leave you alone for a minute and look what happens," she fussed.

"Hey, marine, I didn't do anything either; I've been laid up for the last few weeks; I haven't had the opportunity to get into trouble," he quipped.Mac swatted him on the arm.

"Funny sailor, very funny," she said dryly.

Admiral Chegwidden sat his desk as Harm and Mac entered his office.

"You asked to see us, sir?" Harm said as he and Mac stood at attention.

"Yes, Commander, I'd like to know what you two are doing here," AJ answered without looking up.

"Excuse me, sir?" Harm asked confused.AJ looked up from his files at his two senior officers.

"Commander, you're not even supposed to be out of the hospital yet…" he began, then turned to Mac, "…and you Colonel, are supposed to be on leave for another three days."Harm and Mac looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Well sir…" Harm began, "…I can't speak for Colonel Mackenzie, but I was anxious to get back to work.I'm sure that Bud and Commander Brumby are swamped without us being here."

"Harm is right, sir; I also wanted to come back as soon as possible," Mac added.

AJ just looked at the two of them like they were completely nuts!

"To be perfect honest, Colonel, things have been pretty calm while you two were gone.It appears, Rabb, that you picked the right time to get shot!" AJ said with a grin.

"Now then, since the Colonel has time left on her leave, and Harm, you need recovery time, I suggest that you two take advantage of this 'time of peace' that we have.I don't want to see you two anywhere near JAG for the next 72 hours!" AJ said firmly.

"Is that an order?" Mac asked trying to hide a grin.

"Do I have to make it one, Colonel?" AJ fired back.

"Not at all, sir," Mac replied.AJ smiled at the two of them.

"You two have been to hell and back more than once; you deserve at least some down-time.Now get out of here, dismissed!" the Admiral ordered.

"Aye, aye sir!" Harm and Mac said in unison.

They quickly exited their CO's office, and Harm glanced at Mac.

"Can you believe that he's actually giving us a vacation?" Harm gasped.Mac checked the corridor to make sure that it was clear, and then pressed herself up against her dashing partner.

"So, flyboy, what shall we do with all our spare time?" she purred.

"How'd you like to go camping?" Harm asked, but a sly grin crossed his face as his arm slid around Mac's waist."You know, hike through deserted mountains…lie out underneath the stars…and my personal favorite, keep each other warm at night…" Harm finished and pinched Mac's rear end.

"Hey!" Mac jumped, and Harm just chuckled."Watch it, flyboy, I've broken guys' arms for less than that!" she fumed.Harm pulled her against him and tried to override the effect her perfume was having on him.

"I swear, if we weren't standing in the middle of JAG, I'd like nothing better than kiss the living daylights out of you!" he growled playfully.Mac bopped him on the nose.

"Then what are we doing here?" Mac said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Tell you what, marine, I'll buy you lunch; then, we can go pack, deal?" Harm asked.

"Deal!" Mac replied.Just before Mac moved away from him, Harm bent down and placed a quick kiss on her lips.Mac was surprised that he'd actually kissed her inside JAG.

"Shall we?" Harm quipped and extended his arm allowing her to go first.

"My pleasure," Mac replied and headed back to her office.

The plane taxied into Denver International Airport, and Mac looked at Harm next to her.

"Harm, why'd you bring me here?We've never been to Colorado before?" she asked.

"That's the point; besides, there's something here that I want you to see," Harm answered.He flashed her his trademark grin, and Mac could tell that he was hiding something from her.

"You're not trying to set me up are you?" she warned.

"Not at all, I just want it to be a surprise," Harm stated.Mac decided to play along and let Harm play his game.

Harm rented an SUV, and he and Mac loaded up their gear and headed off.They drove for two hours before Harm turned off-road and headed down a trail.Mac started to feel a little edgy as Harm headed further and further away from the road.

Finally, they stopped, and Mac judged that they were at least ten miles from the nearest road.Harm unloaded their things and handed Mac her pack.Since it was still summer time, they didn't need to wear heavy clothing, and Harm appreciated this fact.Mac had elected to wear a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt, which she 'filled out' very well.He himself had elected to wear a pair of sweats and a flannel.

"From here it's about a two mile hike.Up for it marine?" he asked with a smirk.

"Only two miles?Give me a break," she said arrogantly.

"All right, let's go," Harm stated and led Mac onto one of the trails.What Harm hadn't told her was that the two-mile trek was up a steep rock trail.

By the end of the second hour of hiking, Mac was getting tired- not to mention that she was getting pissed at her partner.

"Harm, I swear, if you don't find this place soon, I'm going to kill you!" she hissed.Harm chuckled at her angry face.

"Come on, just over this hill and we're there," Harm answered.Mac trudged after him groaning.Not only did her feet hurt, but her back was getting soar from lugging around the heavy pack- not to mention that the sun had begun to set in the far off mountains.

Harm scaled the final hill and reached down to help Mac up.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped once she stood next to Harm.The site in front of her was incredible.A beautiful lake lay in front of them.All around them, Mac could see the peaks of the Rocky Mountains, and she gasped when she noticed the sun setting directly between two of the mountaintops in the distance.

"Harm, this place is beautiful," Mac said happily.Harm took her hand and led her down a path towards a clearing near the lake.

"I know, this place is very special to my family- particularly my parents," Harm explained as they reached the clearing.

"How so?" Mac asked as she gratefully dropped her bag down.

"They spent their honeymoon at this very spot," he replied.Mac's eyes widened in shock; she would never have guessed that Harm would bring her to a place that had so much meaning to him.

"Might I ask why they came here?" Mac asked now quite interested.Harm came up to her and turned her around.

"You see those two peaks over there…" Harm stated and pointed to two peaks in the distance, and Mac nodded, "…that's where the sun rises every morning.Its first rays fall directly onto this spot, and the last of its rays fall onto this spot."

"Really?" Mac gasped.

"Yeah, don't ask me why because I don't know," Harm quipped.Mac poked him in the arm.

"So what, you think the sun rises and sets on you now, sailor?" she asked with a grin.Harm turned her head and kissed her gently.

"No, my sun rises and sets on you, Sarah," he said tenderly.Mac flushed, as she understood the meaning of why Harm had brought her here.She turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, sailor," she said softly.Harm gently stroked her brown hair as he and Mac locked into a timeless moment.Reluctantly, Harm broke their embrace.

"Come on, Mac, we have to set up camp before the sun sets; otherwise, we could have company from the forest creatures," Harm advised.Mac agreed and together they set up their 'home' for the next few days.

Harm set up the campfire, while Mac unrolled their sleeping bags.She casually zipped them together so that they could hold each other while they slept.A sly grin broke out on Mac's face.If she had her way, neither of them would be getting any sleep tonight.

Half an hour later, Harm had a good size fire going and pulled out some of the food they'd brought.Mac was getting cold so she pulled out a thick sweater that she'd brought with her.A fiendish thought ran through her mind, and a wicked smile appeared on her face.

Harm wrapped some meat, potatoes, and vegetables in a piece of tin foil and set it on the coals to cook, then filled a second one with only vegetables.He turned around to see if Mac needed any help and time froze.

Mac slowly unbuttoned her jeans and lowered them over her hips at an agonizingly slow pace- from Harm's viewpoint.She could hear his gulp and stifled a chuckle from escaping her mouth.Now came the fun part!Mac pulled her t-shirt off completely, ignoring Harm who was now staring at her every move.

Harm sat transfixed as he watched Mac undress in front of him.He felt his body reacting as each new area of her flesh was exposed.A certain part of his anatomy hardened as he saw the sexy lingerie she had on underneath her clothes.Her bra barely contained her full breasts, and a matching pair of panties made her hips flare out slightly.

Mac wiggled hers and was surprised to hear Harm groan.

'Poor boy, his pants must feel painfully tight right now.Oh well…' Mac said silently.

'Painfully tight' didn't even begin to describe what Harm was feeling.He felt like his sweatpants were going to rip in half from the pressure of his straining erection.

'How in the hell is a woman this sexy in love with me?' Harm asked himself.He couldn't think; he could barely breath as he watched Mac undress.

'Sorry flyboy, not yet,' Mac said with a sly grin and pulled her sweater over her body.It went down to about mid-thigh, and she heard a groan of disapproval from Harm.

Harm felt disappointed as his eyes lost sight of Mac's perfect body as she covered herself up with a sweater.Mac left her pants off and nearly strutted over to Harm.His eyes seemed frozen in place, and she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Hey flyboy, you okay?" she asked with a smirk.

Harm finally let the breath that he'd been holding for about five minutes and registered that Mac was talking to him.

"Huh…what?" he asked stupidly.

"I asked if you were all right?" Mac asked with a tender smile.To her surprise, Harm yanked her down into his lap and captured her lips with his.He plundered into the depths of her mouth, and Mac let out a slight moan as she melted into his arms.

"Wow!" she gasped as Harm finally let her go."What was that for?"

"Sorry, I guess that I lost it there for a minute," Harm apologized.Mac traced his cheek with her fingertip.

"Don't apologize; that was incredible!Maybe you should lose it more often…" she said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Then maybe you should strip in front of me more often!" Harm fired back.Mac's first thought was to slug him, but a sneaky little idea came to her mind.Her hands slithered down his body, and Harm's eyes shot open as her hands grabbed him through his pants.Mac was amazed at how aroused she'd made him, and it made her feel empowered that she could do this to her partner.

"Hmm, maybe I will…" she replied and nipped at his chest with her teeth.Harm felt like he was losing his mind as Mac's incredible hands massaging his swollen member.

"Sarah…" he croaked out, and she squeezed him harder, "…please, I…I…I don't want to stop this for anything, but your dinner's gonna burn if it isn't checked on."Harm had just enough air in his lungs to finish his sentence.

"Well…" Mac sighed as she released his straining tool, "…we can't have that.After all, we need our strength!" she added and squeezed him one more time.Mac moved off his lap, and Harm took a long breath as he tried desperately to calm himself down.

It took him a good five minutes, but Harm eventually toned his body down and joined Mac by the fire.

The food came out perfectly, and Mac devoured hers with her trademark appetite.Once Harm had finished his, Mac took the wrappers and utensils from him and moved into his arms.She lay down on her side next to him and propped her head up on her hand. Harm brushed her hair off her face and kissed her softly.

The firelight flickered around them, and the flames danced in Mac's brown eyes.Harm could see the look of complete happiness in her chocolate spheres, and it warmed his heart to know that he made her this happy.His arm wrapped around her waist and drew her closer to him.

"So beautiful…so lovely…" Harm murmured softly as he gazed at the woman in his arms.Mac's left hand gently caressed his face, and she pressed up against him.

"If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up," she sighed happily.

"I promise to make all your dreams come true, my beloved Sarah," Harm said tenderly.Mac laid a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You already have, Harm, you already have," she replied.They entwined in a passionate embrace; their arms encircling each other tightly.Harm lowered Mac onto her back, and he cupped her face in his hands.Mac opened her mouth and greedily accepted his deepening of their kiss.

Harm felt her hands dance down to his back and push off his flannel shirt.He knew that neither of them would be able to stop soon, and there was something important he needed to do.He reluctantly left her sweet lips and reached for something inside his pack.

"Something wrong?" Mac asked curiously.Harm gazed down at her and smiled lovingly.

"Not a thing, but I wanted to do something before we both lose control," he stated.

"What is it?" she replied.Harm pulled her closer to him and cupped the back of her head with his free hand.

"Sarah…a long time ago, I made myself a promise.I promised that if we ever got together that I would ask you before we made love," Harm answered.

"Ask me what?" Mac retorted, praying that it was what she was hoping for.Harm brought his hand up from behind her head and popped open the small box in his hand.Mac felt tears welling in her eyes as she noticed the ring inside.Harm looked at her with a serious but tender expression.

"This question is not for Mac or the Lt. Colonel of JAG Corp.This question is for Sarah Mackenzie; the woman underneath the uniform.Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Harm asked almost desperately.

Mac threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down until his face was an inch from hers.

"Yes," she said softly and kissed him."Yes!" she said a little louder and kissed him a little longer."Yes!!!" she said loudly and kissed him hard and deep."A THOUSAND TIMES YES!!!" she shouted and gave him the longest, sweetest kiss that either of them had ever had.

Harm gazed down at her with a relieved look on his face.Should he have even considered that she'd have said no?He picked up her left hand and kissed each of her fingers.He carefully slid the small, diamond ring onto her third finger; it was a perfect fit.Harmon Rabb smiled at the woman who would soon become his wife.

"I will love you forever, my beloved Sarah," he said with all his heart.Harm wrapped her in his strong arms and kissed her long and hard.

Mac's hands danced down his back and tugged on the edge of his sweatpants.Harm looked into her eyes and saw the desire and passion radiating from them.It was time- time for them to fulfill the dream that they'd both had for over five years.

Mac raised her arms, and Harm pulled her fluffy sweater over her head.The combination of the cool night air and the heat of their bodies caused goosebumps to rise up on Mac's skin.She felt Harm lay his body against hers and grinned when she felt his hardness pressing against her stomach.He gently rubbed himself against her, and Mac let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Harm's mind kicked into overdrive as he felt Mac wiggling underneath him.Every motion of her body against his sent pure fire through his veins.His lips descended on hers, and Mac devoured his mouth with her own.

Harm reluctantly broke away from her lips and trailed his kisses down the smoothness of her neck.Mac arched her back as she felt him moving lower and lower.She placed her hands on the back of his head and pushed him down to where she wanted him.

Harm watched as Mac's chest heaved with every breath she took, and he could see her dark nipples straining against the fabric of her bra.

'I can't let her suffer like that,' Harm said to himself.He bent down and took the clasp in his mouth.Mac watched with delight as he unhooked the garment with his teeth, and she gasped when she felt his mouth on her breasts.

"Oh Harm…" she moaned as his gentle hands cupped her large mounds.His fingers brushed across her nipples, and she squirmed at the delicious feelings coursing through her.

"So beautiful…so sexy…" Harm murmured against her skin.

"Oh yes…" Mac nearly hissed as she felt his mouth close over one of her swollen nipples.Harm devoured the succulent bud in his mouth.He reveled at how wonderful she tasted; it reminded him of cinnamon; and he loved it!Not wanting to leave her unsatisfied, Harm moved to her other breast and eagerly drank more of her essence.His knowing hands flowed down her hips and grasp her final article of clothing.

"May I?" he asked huskily.

"Yes, please," Mac nearly purred.Harm pulled off her lacy underwear and resumed his exploration of her body.His right hand slithered between her thighs, and Mac's eyes shot open as she felt him touch her most sacred place.

"Sarah," Harm sighed as he came up to her face.His fingers gently stroked her swollen lips, and he could feel how wet she was becoming.His kissed her pouting lips, and Mac rocked against the gentle stroking of his hand.She raked her nails down his back and slipped her hands into his boxers.They eagerly moved to the front, and Mac broke away from Harm's mouth as she felt him for the first time.What she felt in hands was massive; it had to be at least nine inches long.Mac gulped as she pondered if she could take all of him.Harm noticed the look of apprehension in her eyes, and he fought back the exquisite feelings her hands were having on him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Harm asked worriedly.Mac turned her head away and let go of him.Harm slowed his attention to her body and grasped her chin with his free hand.

"Sarah, please, tell me what's wrong?" Harm pleaded hoping that he hadn't hurt her.

"Harm…when I felt you, I realized that I've never been with someone who's so well-endowed, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to handle you."Mac broke down and flat out cried.Harm had rarely seen her cry and much less cry her eyes out.He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, don't cry okay; it's all right.We can stop," Harm said soothingly.Mac shook her head defiantly.

"No, I won't allow it.I want to be with you so much; I won't let my own doubts stop me," Mac said firmly.

"But you just said that…" Mac cut him off.

"To hell with what I just said!" she growled at him.Mac yanked off his shorts, and his erection pressed against her thigh.

"Mac, please, I don't want you to be hurt," Harm pleaded with her.

"Hey sailor, let me worry about that okay.Now, where were we?" she cooed as she grasped him in her hands.Harm groaned as her wonderful hands stroked him again and again.He couldn't resist her anymore, and his hand made its way to her entrance once again.Finding her still fairly moist, Harm was determined to fan her flame even higher.

"Harm!" Mac suddenly gasped as his fingers plunged into her depths.She instinctively squeezed his member harder, and Harm growled against her neck.He repeatedly pumped in and out of her channel, sending Mac's mind into low orbit.She grabbed him by his short dark hair and yanked his lips up to hers.

"Sarah, you're so wonderful," Harm sighed against her lips.

"Now flyboy, come to me now," Mac said with a seductive smile.Harm spread her thighs and placed his straining manhood at her entrance.He clasped her hands in his and smiled.

"I'll go slowly; just tell me if it hurts okay," he advised, and Mac nodded with a smile on her face.Harm grasped her hips and slid into her channel as gently as he could.They both let out simultaneous groans as their final barrier of separation collapsed.Mac felt him opening her up, and it was so wonderful.Harm was straining against his pressing need as he felt her tight heat around him.

Finally, his hips came to rest against her inner thighs, and Harm stopped his movements.Mac was in heaven; they'd finally made it!

"Sarah, please don't tell that I hurt you," she heard him nearly beg.Mac looked up at her flyboy, and a loving smile spread across her face.

"Mmm…mmm…you're a perfect fit, sailor," she cooed softly.Relief flowed from Harm's eyes, and he gave her a long, wet kiss.He pulled out slowly and thrust back into her.He was rewarded with a deep moan from Mac's lips.

"Yes, Mac, let it all out for me, marine, I want to hear all of you tonight," Harm said hotly and began thrusting his hips.His body was screaming at him to pound into her until she cried out in ecstasy, but his heart told him to take their first time slow and gentle.

"Oh Harm…I can feel you…so…so deep…oh…inside me…" Mac moaned as they made slow, gentle love to one another.Her legs wrapped around his waist, and Harm thrust a little harder into her body.

"Yes, my beloved Sarah, let me hear you…tell me what you want… tell me how you want…" Harm said softly against her neck.Mac could feel him panting against her skin, and she realized just how much he was holding back for her.It warmed her heart to know that Harm was willing to risk his own sanity just to make their first time soft and gentle.As Harm pulled out of her once again, Mac raised her hips to keep him inside her.It took a few times, but they developed a steady rhythm.Every one of Harm's penetrations was met by a thrust of Mac's hips.

"Yes Harm…I want it like that…just like that…oh keep going…yes…oh gosh…" Mac moaned.She slowly climbed the ladder to ecstasy as Harm kept their pace slow but steady.Mac let out a sharp hiss as Harm's mouth closed over her swollen nipples once again.He alternated between the stiff peaks, giving each equal treatment.Mac began bucking her hips insistently as she felt her climax coming on.

"That's right Sarah…I want it to be wonderful for you…I want it to be long and sweet for you…" Harm cooed against her breasts.He thrust into her again and again as he felt her inner walls tightening around him.

Mac's mouth formed into a perfect 'o', and she let out a high-pitched squeal as her orgasm surged through her.Harm's continuous thrusting drew out the waves longer and longer until they seemed never-ending.

"Oh Harmmmmm!" Mac yelped as a second orgasm plowed into her.Harm let go of the orgasm he'd been holding off for almost a half hour and plunged himself into her body one final time.

"Saraaaahhhhh!!!" he moaned out as his seed flowed into her warm cavern.Mac couldn't believe how wonderful it felt as he filled her over and over again.

Harm managed to hold his weight up on his hands as Mac went limp underneath him.He placed tender kisses along her cheeks and a final one on her lips.

Mac opened her eyes to be confronted with her flyboy's handsome face, and she grinned at him.

"Hmm, you were soooooo gooooood!" she purred and made sure to accentuate the last two words emphatically.

"Nothing but the best for my marine," Harm replied. Mac hugged him tightly and sighed as she felt him still within her body.

"I love you, Harmon Rabb," she said with all her heart.

"I love you, Sarah Mackenzie," her sailor answered with just as much love.Harm slowly withdrew from her causing a soft moan from Mac's mouth.He lay down behind her and wrapped his arms around her body.

Mac snuggled back into his embrace and giggled as Harm nibbled at her earlobe.His gentle hands stroke the smooth skin of her tummy, and Mac laughed as he tickled her softly.She turned her head and wrapped an arm around his head to bring him close for a kiss.

"Harm, stop tickling me like that," Mac ordered playfully.

"What for?I like hearing you laugh," he retorted and tickled her again.Mac giggled and grabbed his hands.

"I said stop it!" she laughed.Harm grinned and kissed her neck.Mac rubbed her hips against his waist and felt him growing aroused once again.

"You know, flyboy, if your hands need something to do, I can think of a few things," she said seductively.Harm saw desire filling her eyes, and he pressed his body closer to hers.

"Do tell, my sexy marine," he replied.Mac gave him a sultry smile; she was sure that he'd caught on.

"Why don't we put them right here…" and she placed his large hands on her full breasts.She let out a moan as Harm squeezed her sensitive mounds."Oh!" she shrieked as he pinched her right nipple.

"Looks like I found one of your sensitive spots, Sarah," Harm said with a wicked smile.

"Are you gonna find my other ones, flyboy?" she challenged.

"In time, my love, right now though, I'm going to show you how much I love you."Harm kissed her hard and deep, and Mac nearly melted into his embrace.She could feel him pressed against her rear and wiggled her hips until he groaned from the contact.Harm moved his hips down slightly, and his erection slipped between her thighs.

"Hmm…" Mac purred as she reached down and grabbed him firmly, "…Commander, such a dangerous weapon should not be out in the open!"Her smile was absolutely feline, and Harm could feel the desire flowing off her body.

"Well, Colonel, do you know of any place where it would be safe?" he asked with an impish grin.Mac opened her legs and placed his member between her lower lips.

"Yes…" she purred and pushed him into her slightly, "…this is the safest place that I know for such a powerful weapon to be stored."

"Hmm…someplace warm, wet, and tight to hold it nice and snug…I'll go along with that," Harm said seductively as he slid into her the rest of the way.Mac let out a moan of contentment as he filled her completely.

They began a slow, steady rhythm as Harm slid in and out of Mac's body.His hands flowed across her breasts, while she grabbed his buttocks and pulled him closer to her.

"Oh Harm…it's…it's so good…oh so good…so wonderful…just you and me…" Mac gasped as her breath came in short bursts.

"Yes Sarah, you're so incredible…so tight around me…I'm going to satisfy all of your desires for as long as you want!" he said hotly against her hair.Mac would love him to do just that!The only problem was that her appetite for him was growing larger by the minute.Every single time that he filled her completely, she wanted it another thousand times all over again.

"Harm…there will never be enough of you for me…oh my goodness…oh I'm gonna want you every day and night for the rest of my life.I'll never have enough of you, flyboy, I'll always want more!" she growled as her body heated up from their passionate lovemaking.

"Yes, Sarah, I know; I want more of you every minute we're together.I'm going to give you a small taste of how much I want you!" Harm said huskily.

Mac nearly screamed as she felt him speed up his penetrations.He pushed harder and harder against her hips, and it drove him deeper and deeper into her body.She tried to match his rhythm with her hips, but Harm's movements were too frenzied to anticipate.So Mac backed off and let him drive her into the heavens.

Harm pumped her as hard as he could without hurting her.He wanted Mac to feel him as deep inside her as possible.He wanted to reach her very soul with their lovemaking.When he heard his marine start moaning continuously, he knew that she was almost at the edge.One of his hands made its way between her legs to where they were joined, and he began stroking around her folds.

"Harm!" Mac gasped as she felt his new onslaught.Damn, what this man could do to her!She'd never been able to savor sex anywhere close to this before; it was like her body was deliberately holding back, letting her enjoy every second of it.

When Harm found her hard center of passion, Mac nearly exploded as he touched her there.She squealed as he tugged on it slightly and arched her back as he twirled it between her fingers.

"Dammit flyboy…what the hell are you doing to me?" Mac demanded as her body contorted violently.

"That's it, my tough, little marine, let it out for me…let it all out!" Harm ordered her.He wanted to hear Mac's wails from deep inside her heart; the heart of a warrior that he knew she had.

Mac squirmed trying to hold back her inner passion; she so much wanted to scream out and beg him to finish her.Harm had already sent her well passed her sanity point, and Mac didn't know what to do with herself.She'd never felt such pleasure before; her whole body felt like it was completely alive.Her senses seemed heightened, and she could hear the blood boiling in her veins.

"Come on, Mac, let it all out for me…" she heard Harm urge her.Mac's inner beast was awakening, and she couldn't hold out anymore.She only hoped that Harm could handle it all!

Harm was surprised when Mac suddenly rolled him onto his back.She sat up with her back to him and turned to face him.Harm saw her eyes; they were literally ablaze with fire.Mac sat up slightly but not enough for Harm to slip out of her.She turned around and sank back down onto his stiff pole.

"Now, Harm, you're mine!" she growled from deep within her soul.Harm gulped slightly; this was a part of Mac that he'd never seen; she was literally drunk with pure unadulterated passion.

"Sarah?" he asked softly.His only response was Mac bouncing up and down on his hips.Harm closed his eyes as he tried to hold off his climax.Mac bucked on top of him moaning out his name as they made love again and again.She grabbed his hands and placed them on her heaving breasts as she rode her flyboy into oblivion.

"Oh Harm…take me again and again!" Mac moaned as she rocked on him.Harm grasped her hips and thrust himself up into her as she came down."Yes Harm…oh I want you…I want you deep inside me…" Mac growled.

Harm sat up and wrapped his strong arms around her.He grabbed a handful of her hair and mashed his lips against hers.He pounded her deep and hard, and Mac bounced on his hips each time they came together.

"That's it, marine, I'm gonna give you what you want!" Harm growled against her mouth.He couldn't believe that he hadn't lost it yet, but he refused to lose his mind unless she lost hers with him.

Mac looked like a wild animal.Her arms were flailing wildly around Harm; her nails digging into his shoulders and back.She let out moan after moan as Harm took her again and again and again.

At last, Mac's animalistic hunger reached its peak, and she shrieked as all of her built up passion and need combined into an earth-shattering orgasm.Her skin tingled, the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up, and her toes curled.

"HARRRRMMMMM!!!" she screamed to the heavens as her world exploded.

Harm completely lost it as he felt Mac's velvet sheath contract like a vice around him.He slammed into her one last time and growled her name as he pumped his seed into her welcoming womb.

The two collapsed on the ground a complete wreck.Harm couldn't even move from his position underneath Mac, but for some reason, he didn't want to.He felt numb from the waist down but didn't care.He managed to look at Mac who had slumped onto his chest.

'What a woman!' he said silently.He tried to nudge her, but Mac had long since passed out.After about twenty minutes, Harm managed to get enough strength in his right arm to pull the sleeping bag up around them.His eyes closed in exhaustion from the incredible night that he and Sarah had just experienced.They could talk later; right now, he needed to sleep.


	2. Rest and Recovery

Harm woke up the next morning feeling like a little kid.His body was full of energy, and he didn't know why.The shuffling warmth on top of him answered his question.The 'flying lawyer' opened his eyes to see Mac slowly awakening.

"Good morning," Harm said softly.Mac looked up at him and gave him a half-smile.She yawned, and her vision finally focused.

"Hey sailor," she replied warmly.Harm pulled her closer and kissed her good morning.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Hmm, like a log.Best night's sleep I've ever had," Mac answered.She tried to move off of him, but her lower body felt almost numb.Her toes were tingling, and her legs felt like jelly.

"Something wrong?" Harm teased.Mac glared at him slightly.

"Yeah, I can't move," she groaned.He wrapped his arms around her.

"Who says that I want you to?" Harm retorted.

"I'm being serious, flyboy, I feel like I'm paralyzed," Mac reiterated.She was surprised to hear Harm snicker."What's so funny?"

"Mac, after that marathon you put me through last night, I'm surprised that either of us can move at all?" her partner stated.Mac blushed slightly and turned her head.

"I'm sorry, Harm, I shouldn't have lost control like that.It was just that…we were finally together, and you drove me out of my mind…literally!" she stated softly.Harm cupped her chin and turned her back towards him.

"Sarah, what are you talking about?You were incredible last night!" he replied.

"But I've never let myself go like that; I've always tried to control myself…" she trailed off.

"Why?" Harm asked with concern in his eyes.Mac tried to turn away from him, but he refused to let her gaze leave his.

"It's just that…I've been afraid of what would happen if I lost myself completely.I was afraid of what a person would think if they…if they saw the beast that lurks inside me." Harm tried to speak, but Mac interrupted him."Harm, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let my control go.I just couldn't help it; you were so wonderful that I just lost my mind completely.Forgive me."

Harm used all of his strength to push them up into a sitting position.He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Sarah, what you call a beast, I call the most incredible thing that I've ever seen."

"What?" Mac gasped.Harm nodded his head.

"Sarah, when I saw you like that, it was unbelievable!I could see your eyes filled with fire, and it was a fire of pure passion.Yet, at the same time, I could see your love flowing out of you.Every time, we came together, I could feel how much you loved me.Watching you completely lose yourself was like watching a volcano erupt!Or more precisely, watching a phoenix rise from the ashes."

Mac was speechless; he wasn't mad!In fact, Harm was actually glad that she'd let her inner passions explode.She'd been so afraid of what would happen if she'd ever let out her true fire- not even Chris had seen the look that she'd given Harm the night before.It was a look of love, passion, and pure hunger all rolled into one.

"I love you, sailor," she said happily.

"I love you too, ninja-girl," he replied.Their lips brushed gently, and Mac laid her head down on his broad chest.Her mind was at peace, and her heart was beating with new life.When Harm shifted slightly, Mac could feel him wiggling within her, and she let out a soft moan.

"Hey flyboy, answer me one question?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"Mac looked up at him and grinned.

"Why is it that men always wake up with 'morning wood'?" she teased.

"I don't know what you mean?" Harm responded innocently.His marine smirked at him.

"Don't try to hide it, sailor, I know that you're rock-hard right now; in fact, I can feel it!" Mac squeezed her muscles around him, and Harm groaned softly."See…"Harm lay back down, and Mac straddled his hips.

"It's because a man dreams about the sexy woman that owns his heart," he retorted.Mac grinned and ran her fingers down his chest.Harm slid his hands over her thighs and along her waist.His right hand slithered up her abdomen and cupped one of her soft mounds.

"Hmm, and what do you dream about sailor?" she said seductively.Harm groaned as Mac clenched around him again.She was playing this for all it was worth!

"In a nutshell, marine…you, me, and a lack of clothing," he answered.

"Oh really, and just what do you do to me in your dreams?" Mac asked.Harm suddenly flipped her onto her back.She felt a little upset when he slid out of her.

"First, I kiss you until your breathless…" Harm kissed her so long that Mac thought that she was going to pass out! "…then I tease you a little bit…" His hands cupped her full breasts, and his thumbs brushed across her nipples.

"Harm!" Mac gasped as her body became instantly aroused.

"…Then I tease you some more…" Harm bent down and suckled her hard nipples as Mac writhed underneath him.She grabbed his short, dark hair and guided him from one breast to the other.Damn, she could lose it just from him touching her breasts!

"That's so good…" Mac moaned.Harm growled his response against her soft, warm body.

"Then…" he teased and released her straining buds- against Mac's crying protests, "…I give you what you've been waiting for…" and he plunged into her depths.

"Oh Harm!" Mac cried out as his massive length filled her to capacity.

"My beloved Sarah," he replied in her ear.Harm rested his cheek against hers and began a slow, steady tempo."I want to love you forever…" he sighed against her ear.Mac wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.Last night was phenomenal, but she loved feeling his soft, gentle thrusts, and deep voice whispering in her ear.

"Yes, flyboy, love me for the rest of my life and for all eternity," she answered him.

"Sarah…" he said as passionately as he could.Harm leaned down closer to her and pressed himself into her a little deeper.

Within a few minutes, Mac felt the first waves of her release gripping her.Neither of them had increased the pace; they simply wanted to love one another.

"Harm!" she gasped as her orgasm took hold of her.The sweet feelings poured through every vein in her body.Longer and longer it lasted, her release seemed never ending.

Just as she thought that nothing could feel any better, Sarah felt the hot rush of her sailor's warmth flood into her.Their tender embrace spoke the volumes of words that neither of them knew how to say.

"So wonderful…" Mac murmured in his ear.

"So complete…" Harm responded in her ear.

The lovers held each other for over an hour, basking in the afterglow of their joining, and the love shining from both their hearts.

Author's Notes:Okay…I know that it's not nearly as long as the first part, but work with me here!!!Please review…I accept both positive and negative criticism.I value all of my readers' opinions.


	3. The Dress...and Call me Mom

The entire JAG bullpen froze as Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and Commander Harmon Rabb entered.  Harm and Mac felt everyone's eyes on them and looked at one another.

"Hey Mac, did I grow a second head or something?"

"Don't get me started, sailor, your head's big enough as it is!" she teased.

"Low blow marine!"  The two of them were trying to act casual on purpose; they were hoping that nobody would think that they were anything but friends.

CLAP…CLAP…CLAP…

The entire JAG Ops started applauding the two of them.  The two lawyers just stared at each other dumbstruck.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa!" Harm shouted to quiet everyone down. "I appreciate the gesture, but what's going on?" 

Bud and Harriet appeared out of nowhere with a big card.  It read, 'To Harm and Mac' on the front.  Harm looked at his partner, and she couldn't help but grin.

"We wanted to welcome you both back, but the Admiral threw you both out before we could say anything," Harriet chirped.

"So, we decided to nail you the minute you two came back," Bud added with a big smile.

"Ahem!" All eyes turned to the source of the noise, and Admiral Chegwidden raised his eyebrows.

"All right, everyone, I'm sure we're all glad that the Colonel and Commander are back, but we've still got work to do so let's go!" Within seconds, the office was bustling once again.

"Here you are, ma'am," Harriet said and handed Mac the card.

"Thank you, Harriet."

"Here Mac, I'll get it," Harm stated and took the oversized card from her. "So, my office or yours."

"Mine.  It wouldn't do you any good to have a giant pink card sitting on your floor."

Harm carried the massive card into Mac's office and set it down to the left of her desk.  He kicked the door shut, and Mac sat down.  Just as she suspected, there was a pile of folders waiting for them.  Oh well, the down time had so worth it.

Mac felt herself tingle just from remembering it.  Oh, how many times had she and Harm made love…who knew?  They'd gone from the sleeping bag to skinny dipping the next morning to going for a long walk and making love in the tall grass to loving each by the fire all night long.

Harm did not miss the sparkle in her eyes, and he came around the stand behind her.  He knelt down next to her and put his hand on the small of her back.  He had to be careful how he touched her at the office, or the Admiral would have his head.

"Thinking about last night?" he whispered softly. Mac nearly moaned as she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"And yesterday afternoon and yesterday morning and two nights ago…"

"Well, before you give me reason to press you up against the wall and have my way with you, I suggest we check our case load for the remainder of the week." Mac noticed that he was sweating and sighed in relief; he was suffering as much as she was.

She flipped open the manila folder, when someone knocked on her door.

"Excuse me Colonel?"

"Yes Tiner?"

"Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you and the Commander ASAP."

"Jeez, we haven't even been back for five minutes; what'd we do now?" Harm gasped.  He followed to their CO's office and knocked.

"Enter!" Admiral Chegwidden looked up from his paperwork when Harm and Mac walked in.

"Well Colonel…Commander…welcome back.  I trust you two are fully recovered."

"Yes sir!" they said in unison.  The Admiral nearly smirked at them.

"At ease, you two, have a seat."

'Uh oh.' Warning alarms went off in both of their heads. AJ clasped his hands together and gave them both an expression that simply said, 'You're busted!'

"Well, I trust you two had fun…together." AJ was treated with hearing Harm gulp, and Mac turning a slight shade of pink.

"Uh Admiral, sir, I believe that…"

"Save it Rabb, you're not talking your way out of this one."

"Pardon me, sir, but just what are you referring to?" Mac asked trying to save their skins.

"Let me put it this way, Colonel.  Before you're abduction, you two were like two rabid dogs; now, you're all chummy.  So, my instincts are telling me one of two things happened:  one, you've both either been hypnotized into being nice to each other, or two, you both finally got your heads on straight!" Their eyes gave him his answer.

"As you two are well aware, it is against regulations for officers to fraternize within the same command."

"Sir!" Harm said and jumped up.

"Sit down, Rabb," the Admiral ordered.

"Now then, if you two were under my command, it would be breaking the rules…" He stopped to grin at the two lawyers.

"…since the Commander returned to active flight status, his designator is still with the Patrick Henry.  Therefore, I have no say in anything personal you both chose to do." The smile on Mac's face lit up the room, and Harm had to stop himself from chuckling.

"Admiral, you know for a fact that you can have Harm's command status brought back here," Mac interjected.

"True, but I figure that this is the only way that my office stays serene from now on.  Besides…" He gave them both a smile of admiration.

"…you two are best damn JAG team the navy has.  We can't afford to the lose either of you so we'll leave it at that for now."

"Thank you, Admiral," Mac said happily. "If I may ask, how did you know?"

"Nice ring, Colonel." Mac's mouth dropped open, and her eyes flew to her left hand.  She'd completely forgotten that she was wearing Harm's engagement ring.

"Thank you, sir, we won't let you down," Harm said firmly.

"I'm glad to hear it.  Right now, you two are on probation, so behave!"

"Yes sir!" they both saluted.  AJ  rolled his eyes at them.

"No get out of here, dismissed!"

"Aye aye sir!"

Harm and Mac exited the Admiral's office completely shocked.  Mac gazed up at him and smiled warmly.

"Well, at least that saves us from having to tell him later."

"Yeah, now, I'm glad that I went to flying."

"Even if you hadn't, I have a feeling that the Admiral would have found another loophole."

"What makes you say that marine?"

"Simple, where else would he find someone who could put up with you?" Harm slithered his arms around her.

"Oh yeah, and where would he find someone that could satisfy that persistent stomach of yours?"

"That's it, mister, you're gonna pay for that one!"

"Oh please, don't be rough with me, I bruise easily." The two of them started laughing hysterically and barely controlled themselves before they reached the bullpen.

Harm and Mac went into their separate offices and sat down.  But as soon as they sat down, they both started laughing again and couldn't stop for a long time.

"I got it!" Harm called as he headed for the door.  Mac poked her head out of his bedroom for a second, but he waved her off.  She and Harm were supposed to spend the day with Trish and Frank since it was their last day in DC.

"Hey, good timing." Harm opened the door, and his mom gave him a big hug.  He shook Frank's hand, and Harm let them in.

"Hi honey, where's Mac?" Trish asked her son.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom doing her hair; I swear, when she has time, she spends hours on it.  I don't get it…"

"I heard that!" Mac said with a slight glare as she entered the room. "What don't you get?" she asked, looking Harm in the eye.  He gave her an all-too-familiar grin.

"I don't get why you mess with your hair when you look beautiful regardless." Mac smiled at him tenderly.

"Nice save, Harm," Frank chuckled.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along just fine," Trish laughed.

"Yeah, when he listens to me and stays out of trouble," Mac countered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harm said innocently.

"Please son, don't give me or Mac that 'I'm so innocent' look.  That stopped working on me a long time ago," his mother retorted.

"Well, I have to admit; he still gets me with it every once and a while.  It just makes him look so adorable," Mac said with a sly smile.

"Okay, okay, could we stop the embarrassment and just go?" Harm begged.  Both Mac and Trish burst out laughing.  They couldn't help it; he was so cute.  He looked like a little boy trying to avoid all the old women from smooching him.

"You're a big baby, you know that?" Mac teased and pecked him on the lips.

"I guess we should get going," Trish agreed.

"Sure, just let me grab my purse." Mac dashed into the bedroom and grabbed the small, khaki handbag.

"See you two later," they both called and headed for the door.

"Hold it!" Harm nearly shouted. "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Mac asked, giving him her own look of pure innocence. "Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Simple son, your fiancé and I are going to have 'girls only day'." Mac coughed raggedly at Trish statement.  How did she?

"Mom, how did you know that I…"

"Asked Mac to marry you?" Trish finished.

"Well…yeah?" Trish looked at her son and then at the woman next to her.

"It's quite simple really.  You two put out this aura whenever you're together; anybody can see why."

"Are we really that obvious?" Mac said shyly and blushed.  Trish couldn't help it and chuckled.  Harm and Mac reminded her of two teenagers caught in the act.

"Well, I can tell, but the clincher was your ring, Mac." The marine's eyes went to her left hand, and the engagement ring that Harm had given her.  Of course, how could Trish not recognize it?  Harm's father had given it to her!

"We were going to tell you, mom, today actually."

"That's okay, that's why I arranged this with Mac.  Now, if you two will excuse us, we have some shopping to do." Trish froze before she walked out the door and turned towards her husband.

"Oh sweetheart, did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yes darling, it's in the trunk of the rent-a-car.  I left it in its clothing bag; it should still be fine."

"Thank you.  Well Mac, shall we?"

"Absolutely."

"Wait a second!" Harm interrupted, but the two women were gone.  Frank chuckled behind him.

"Harm, let me give you one piece of advice.  Never try to stop your mother when she puts her mind to something."

Mac and Trish were giggling the whole way down to the parking lot.

"I would love to see the look on his face right about now," Mac laughed.  She stopped walking and became serious.

"Trish, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Call me, Sarah, please." Trish smiled at her brightly.

"On one condition, you have to call me mom."

"But I'm not…I mean…not yet." Trish hugged Mac.

"Doesn't matter, I want you too.  Sarah, Harm told me what your childhood was like.  Not everything- but enough to know that you never had a real mother.  Well, that stops right now!" At that moment, Sarah Mackenzie's eyes could have outshone the sun.

"Trish, I…I mean…mom…I…I don't know what to say." Mac's eyes were filled with tears.  She threw her arms around the older woman and cried onto her shoulder.  These tears were different from other ones; they were tears of utter happiness as an empty void that had existed for so long was filled at last.

Trish Burnett stood their holding a crying Sarah Mackenzie in her arms.  Her son had been right.  Mac had never had anyone to console her before.  Harm could love her till they day he died, and he would, but he couldn't fill the emptiness of not having a mother.  Even she could never truly erase that scar on Mac's heart, but she could help it heal and prevent it from ever eating her alive.

A good ten minutes later, Mac let Trish go and wiped her eyes.  She felt wonderful and embarrassed all at the same time.  She couldn't believe that she broke down like that.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Sarah, you just proved that you're human that's all; it is allowed."

"So much for waterproof mascara," Mac laughed and wiped the black streaks off her face.

"Don't worry about it."

"I really am sorry, m-mom; I've never cried like that before." Mac stumbled over the word 'mom', but Trish didn't mind.  She knew that it was going to take her a little time.

"Relax Sarah, I didn't mind at all.  You don't always have to be the 'kick-ass marine' as my son puts it." They both chuckled softly.

"He should know; he's come about this close (Mac put her fingers within a quarter-inch of each other) to having his six whipped to hell and back by yours truly."

"Yes, Harm can be a handful, but from what I hear, so can you!" Mac gawked at her.

"I well…I mean…" She stuttered trying to find a response, but she scowled and looked up at Harm's window.

"What did that squid say about me?"

"Mainly that he's in love with a beautiful jarhead that has an bottomless pit for a stomach," Trish quoted trying not to laugh.

"Why that arrogant, conniving, self-centered…" Mac ground her teeth together.

"Well before I give you another excuse to run back upstairs and kick Harm from stem to stern, I suggest we go."

"Okay, but he's going to pay for that one."

"Don't worry, Harm's done more than his share of crazy things as well." Mac's eyes lit up, and a sly grin appeared on her face.

"Do tell!"

"Well, you see…" That began a long and very interesting for the two women.

Later that afternoon, Trish pulled up in front of Mac's apartment.  She followed the marine up the stairs, and Mac let them in.

"Hey, what are you carrying?" Mac asked, pointing to the navy blue clothing slung over Trish's right arm.  It didn't look like anything they'd bought during the day.

"Oh this…it's a little present that I brought from California.  Here…" and she handed Mac the bag.

"What is it?" Trish smiled warmly.

"Open it and see."

Mac carried the bag into her bedroom and hung it up on her closet door.  She unzipped the long bag and spread open the cover.  Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw what was inside, and tears formed in her eyes.  Inside was the most gorgeous wedding dress that she'd ever seen.

"Go on, Sarah, try it on."

"No, mom…Trish, I can't…it's too beautiful."

"Well, you're beautiful too so stop complaining.  Besides, it's a family tradition."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a special dress, Sarah.  Grandmother Sarah married her husband in this dress, and I married Harm's father in it as well.  So now, it's your turn to marry my son in this dress." 

Mac was frozen in place; she couldn't believe this.  She gazed at the dress and saw that Trish was telling the truth.  The design and format seemed so articulate and precise.  You never saw this level of precision even in designer dresses nowadays.

"I…I can't accept this; it's too much!" Mac protested.

"Oh no, you don't young lady!" Trish countered with a stern look. "I don't want to hear the 'I'm not worthy' speech from you.  I heard it from Harm a thousand times before he finally got his head on straight and told you he loved you, and I'm not going to hear it from his fiancé."

"But…but…"

"No buts, marine, now go try it on, that's an order!" Mac's eyes widened in amusement, and Trish just grinned.

"Hey, what can I say?  The military rubbed off on me," she laughed.

"Yes ma'am!" Mac saluted with a wide smile.  She disappeared into the bathroom with the bag over her shoulder.

Twenty minutes later…

"There…" Trish sighed as she zipped up the back of the dress, "…That should do it." Mac turned around, and the older woman gave her an approving smile.

"You look wonderful, Sarah." She waved Mac in front of the body-length mirror on the closet door.

When Mac looked at herself in the mirror, she felt time stop.  Her hands began to tremble when she saw her reflection.  The dress was almost a perfect fit.  The base material was satin, and it hung over her legs in a traditional petticoat configuration.  Her torso was covered in a lace bodice that accentuated her slim waist and brought attention to her 'upper assets'.  The material came up in a v-shape under her neck and left her shoulders bare.

"Hmm, we'll have to hem the bottom a little.  You're a bit taller than I am so we'll have to lengthen it, but otherwise, everything seems to be in order.  Oh, I almost forgot the veil!"

Trish walked behind Mac and carefully settled a round, lace band into her hair.

"It's perfect, mom," Mac nearly sobbed.  She turned towards her future mother-in-law and hugged her tightly.

The phone ringing broke up their little moment, and on reflex, Mac shuffled into her living room to grab the phone.

"Lt. Colonel Mackenzie."

"Yes, I'm looking for the sexiest woman in the Marine Corps." Mac just grinned wryly.

"Oh really, and I bet this is the best-looking flyboy the Navy has to offer," she retorted.

"Miss me, marine?"

"Of course, I missed you, flyboy.  So what have you been up to?  Has Frank kept you out of trouble?"

"I resent that, Mac, but yeah, he has.  So, how much did you two spend?  Or do I dare ask?" You could almost feel Mac glare at him through the call.

"For your information, we only have four bags, and…" she lowered her voice, "…I made a few 'extra' stops just for us."

"Uh Mac, do I even want to know where it was?" She could just imagine the sweat forming on his brow at that moment.

"I guess I could tell you, but then, I'd have nothing to surprise you with."

"Is it life-threatening?"

"Not exactly…" Mac switched to her most seductive voice, "…but after I'm done with you, you're gonna need oxygen equipment." Harm gulped into the receiver, and Mac snickered.

"This is not fair, marine."

"Too bad, sailor, you'll have to wait.  Bye!" Mac slammed down the phone trying hard not to laugh.

"Was that my son?" Trish asked coming out of the bedroom.

"Yeah, he said that Frank kept him out of trouble."

"Oh really, I wasn't sure with those two.  I was afraid they'd both get into trouble," she laughed.  Mac chuckled and took off her veil.

"Well, Harm knows that I'll kick his butt if he doesn't behave so it really isn't that hard."

"You always were the only woman that could corral that flyboy son of mine," Trish said proudly.  Mac blushed and went to change her clothes.

The two couples reunited at Harm's apartment and headed out to dinner.  They ate at a small steakhouse near the waterfront.  As dinner passed, Trish noted that her son's hand rarely strayed too far from Mac's.

"Hey flyboy, what's this I hear about you mud wrestling in high school?" Mac asked with a wide grin.  Harm looked at her in horror then turned towards his mother who could only grin as well.

"Mom, don't tell me you…"

"Oh absolutely, do you think I'd leave your future wife without any ammunition?" Trish laughed.

"Believe me, Mac doesn't need anymore; she's got enough to last the next three lifetimes." Mac patted his thigh, and her smile turned warm.

"Stop complaining, Harm, she didn't tell me every crazy thing you did…just the ones that were the funniest." Harm could feel his brow getting wet.

"Such as?" he dared to ask.  Mac scratched in head in a classic stance of concentration.

"Well now, let me see here…there was the mud wrestling…and the cherry bombs you planted in your neighbors yard…the time you tried to give your dog a bath…"

"Oh brother, someone shoot me please," Harm groaned.  Mac laughed with sheer delight, and he couldn't help but join her.  Harm saw the glow in her eyes as she laughed.

'If I can make her laugh like that again, I'll do anything anybody asks me.'

Later that night, Harm and Mac followed Trish and Frank to the gate where their plane was waiting.  That was the good thing about a private jet; it left when you got there.

"Goodbye Harm." Trish hugged her son tightly, and he kissed her cheek.

"Bye mom, I'll give you a call in couple of days okay?"  She nodded and turned her attention to Mac.

"Well sweetie, he's all yours.  I know it's a big responsibility, but I know you can handle it," Trish said with a grin.

"Don't worry, mom, we'll be fine." Mac hugged the older woman and felt like she was actually hugging her real mother.

Harm shook Frank's hand, and then he and Trish headed down the gate entrance towards the plane.  They waved goodbye to one another, and Harm and Mac waited until the plane had taxied out of the gate.

"Well flyboy, I'd say it's time to go home." Harm turned towards his fiancé with a wry grin on his face.

"C'mon marine, I'll drive."

Little did Mac know that Harm had plans for her when they got home.  She caught on as they were driving.  His hand had found its way onto her thigh and before long was sliding up under her skirt.  He would rub her soft skin but never touch her center.  It wasn't long before she was squirming in the seat.  By the time they got to his apartment, she was ready to mount him in the parking lot.

Things only got worse for her on the way in.  The minute they were in the elevator, Harm resumed his game.  His arms slid around her from behind.  His right hand slid up under her sweater, while his other went in between her legs.

"Harmon!" she'd cried out as her head fell back on his shoulder.  Harm looked at with a wide smile; she'd never called him Harmon before.  He kinda liked it, but it didn't make him stop.

"Not yet, after your little escapade this morning and your sneaky little phone call this afternoon, I'm gonna get even."

Harm cupped her breast in his hand and squeezed the firm lusciousness.  Mac moaned loudly, and her nipples hardened against the fabric of her bra.  Harm rubbed her center through her panties, and Mac was sure that her juices were dripping on the floor.

Finally, they reached his floor, and Harm immediately released her.  He left her frustrated, trembling, and horny as hell.  Just the way he wanted her.

After deliberately taking too long to open the door, he guided Mac inside, and she slammed him back into the door.

"Damn you, Harm!" she hissed, and her mouth closed over his.  Harm groaned softly as his partner nearly sucked his tongue down her throat.

Reaching down, he squeezed her firm rear and lifted her off her feet.  Mac immediately brought her legs up around his waist and rubbed her aching center against his fast-growing erection.

Harm stumbled across his living room floor, heading towards the couch.  It wasn't easy with Mac rubbing up against him, trying to satisfy the ache inside her.  He dropped on the cushions with a loud thud, and Mac straddled across his lap.

"God marine, what are you trying to do?  Eat me alive?" he gasped as she nibbled his ear.

"That's a tempting idea, but I'd rather you eat me instead!" Her eyebrows raised suggestively, and Harm stood her up.

"I'm here to please you, ma'am," he replied with a wide grin.  Undoing her skirt, he tugged the flimsy material down her shapely thighs, and Mac pulled her sweater off in record time.

"Oh Sarah…" Harm gazed at her with eyes full of love, passion, and raw lust.  Damn, she was beautiful.

"Like what you see?" Mac teased and caressed his face.  He quickly got to his feet and stared down at her.

"Always.  You're perfect, my sexy jarhead!"

"Why thank you, my studly squid, but there's a problem.  You're way too overdressed for maneuvers." She began unbuttoning his dress shirt.  After three though, Mac got frustrated and just ripped the darn thing open.

"Turning kinky on me, Colonel?" Mac licked her lips seductively.

"Don't tempt me, Commander." She sent his pants to the floor, and Harm kicked their unwanted clothes into the corner.  Then, with practiced ease, he swept her up in his arms.

Mac giggled as he laid her down on the couch.  He kissed her gently, and his eager hands cupped her firm breasts.

"Oh Harm!" Undoing the troublesome clasp, Harm unveiled the twin mounds that he'd come to love so much.  Tossing her bra away, he immediately took one of her nipples into his mouth.

Mac arched towards him, pushing her breasts up to his expert mouth.  The man was so damn good at this; she melted everything he touched her this way.

"Patience," Harm sighed and slid down her body. "I still have my duty to perform."

Removing her lacy, black underwear, Harm gazed down at the treasure that Mac had given to him so many times, yet every time seemed like their first time.  He never got tired of making love to her, and a part of him knew that he never would.

"Hey sailor, are you just gonna stare at me all night?" Mac teased.

"I swear, I must have done something right to deserve you, Sarah." Harm descended between her legs, and she anxiously awaited his treatment.

"Oh yes!" she gasped as his mouth touched her center.

Harm lapped at the glistening molds, and Mac opened her legs to give him a better vantage point.  Gladly accepting her invitation, he dove into his work.

Mac grabbed his short, dark hair and pressed him closer as his tongue delved deep inside her.  She loved it when he did this for her.  He'd even once told her that she was his favorite dessert and then spent over an hour proving it to her.  But tonight, Mac knew that she wouldn't last an hour – not with all the tension that he'd built up inside her.

"Hmm…delicious, honey a la Sarah – my favorite." Mac let out a sound that was half giggle half moan, but it turned into a full moan when his tongue traced her clit.

"I know, marine, this is what you want!" It wasn't a question; it was a statement.  Harm knew what she wanted; he always did.

"Yes Harm!" He kissed the small bulb, and Mac's hips shot up off the couch.

She could hear him snicker, but her anger only intensified the pleasure she was feeling.  Her hands tightened in his hair, and she practically shoved his face inside her as she grinded against his mouth.

"That's it, marine, let it go.  I wanna ride it with you.  Now, cum for me Sarah." He sucked the small nub once last time, and Mac shattered in his arms.

"Harm!" she shouted as her body shuttered violently.

'Now, she's ready.' Harm quickly pulled off his boxers and slid up her body.

Mac was still shaking from her powerful orgasm when she felt her lover laying butterfly kisses around her face.  She opened her eyes to see her flyboy grinning down at her.

"Know something, you're lucky!" and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I have a mind to wipe that smirk off your face.  Don't think that you one-up me.  I can outdo you anytime, Commander." He chuckled softly and settled between her thighs.

"I'm sure you could marine, but let's leave that for another time…shall we?" Mac sighed when she felt his firm hardness nudging her threshold.

"Request permission to take up residence?" Harm gave her a smile that she knew too well.  It wasn't his 'flyboy' grin that could get him anything; it was a smile that he only let her see.  It was a smile that said 'I love you' every time he did it.  It was a smile that he only had for her.

"Permission always granted, sailor," She rubbed her hips against his erection, and Harm groaned softly.

Harm's hands grasped her slim waist, and he surged forward, burying himself inside his fiancé.  He watched her head fall back, and a deep blush cross her face as he filled her completely.  This is where he belonged – lost inside Sarah Mackenzie forever.

Mac's body awakened when she felt him slide into her.  Perfect.  It was so perfect; they fit each other exactly.  She held him securely inside her snug sheath, and he held her within the protective shell of his arms.

"Now Mac, what's say we make some magic?"

"I say, dazzle me Houdini."

Harm wanted to start things out slow, but he just couldn't help himself.  He plunged in and out of her depths time after time after time.  He didn't want to hurt her, but he also knew how strong Mac really was.  She didn't mind being a little rough – as long as he gave her a massage later on.

Mac wrapped her legs around his waist and held on.  She let him ride her; her body bouncing with each thrust of his hips against her.  His hands came up to cup her breasts, and she hissed as he pinched her nipples.

"Sarah, my love!" he gasped and caught her mouth for a hungry kiss.

"Yes Harm…like that…just like that!" He gave her what she wanted, slamming himself deep inside her, striking her hot spot with every movement.

Sweat formed on their bodies, but it only helped them slide back and forth along one another.  Mac was reveling in the feelings that Harm was stoking inside her.  Usually, they both shared the active roles in their lovemaking, but this time, he held her down and did all the work himself.

For once, Mac was not afraid of giving up her control.  When she'd released her inner passion in front of Harm, he hadn't scorned her; in fact, he prodded her into letting it out many more times there after.  That had taught her that she could let herself go with Harm and fly as high as she wanted.  He would be her anchor and bring her back to Earth.

'Thank you, Harm, never stop being you.'

"Harm?" she nearly crooned as he sucked on her breasts.

"Yes?" he groaned as her inner muscles began to contract around him.  She pulled his face up to hers and gazed into his beautiful eyes.

"Take me, flyboy, take me now." It was in that moment…that single moment…that Harmon Rabb knew that Sarah Mackenzie was his.

The one thing that he'd never ask her for was her independence; it was one of her strengths.  Yet here she was, submitting herself to him.  His kick-ass marine was gone for now; all that was left was his sweet, beautiful Sarah.

"I love you, Sarah." He moaned that into her ear as he exploded within her, giving her his love, his seed, and his soul.

"I love you, Harm." She cried at him as her orgasm tore through her.

They collapsed into each other's arms.  Harm rolled to his side and brought her close to him so he wouldn't crush her.  Mac nuzzled her cheek against his chest, and he chuckled as he heard her purring softly.

"Hey Mac, I never knew you could purr." She glared up at him and blushed.

"I wasn't purring!" Mac replied, but her glare turned into a sexy grin, "Unless you mean this…" and she purred lightly against his chest, tickling the hairs on his chest.

"God help me, I want you again!" Mac rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips.

"Well, it definitely feels like you're up to the challenge flyboy," she cooed feeling him grow and harden inside her.

"Bedroom?"

"My thoughts exactly.  Carry me?" Mac pulled out her puppy dog eyes, and Harm knew he was dead.

"Oh all right, you lazy girl." He sat and cradled her in his arms like a baby.  Then using his strength, he picked her up and stood to his feet.  Mac smiled when she saw that he'd kept their intimate connection intact.

"I'm not planning on leaving you till tomorrow morning, marine."

"Fine by me, sailor, now let's go to bed." Harm carried her into his bedroom, and soon, they were lost in each other once again.

Harm awoke to find several brown hairs tickling his nose.  Opening his eyes, he found himself the way many of his mornings now began.  Harm was spooned up against Mac's back, and her backside was pressed into his groin.  His arms held her securely around her midriff, and her hands were settled over his arms.

'Hmm, I love waking up first in the morning.  She looks so beautiful in her sleep.' He tightened his hold on her body, and Mac pressed her naked rear harder against his hips.

Harm knew he was done for when she began to rock against his lap.  He heard a soft purr emanating from her lips and knew that she was having a very steamy dream.

"Harm…don't tease me," she said in her sleep.  Her body squirmed, but he didn't release her. "Please, I need you inside me."

With a wide grin, Harm opened her thighs, and his hands slid up to cup her beautiful breasts.

"Like this, Sarah?" he asked and slowly pushed his hard shaft inside her.

"Yes…oh yes, Harm!" He couldn't believe how wet her dream had made her, and she slowly began to ride him.

"That's it marine, I want to make you scream; I wanna be the only one that makes you this way," he whispered sexily in her ear.  His words were Mac's final undoing.

She shouted his name, and her juices exploded as her body convulsed in orgasm.  Harm slammed back into her and erupted, spilling himself into her aching body.

"Oh my, that was the best dream I've ever had," Mac gasped as she opened her eyes several minutes later.

"Felt like it, marine," came a voice from over her ear.  Mac's eyes shot open, and she turned to see Harm grinning at her.

"Harm…uh…" It was then she noticed their current state.  His hands were brushing the bottom of her breasts, and she could feel him inside her canal.  No, she wouldn't have…

"Oh no, don't tell me I…that we…that I had sex with you in my sleep."

"Well, when I got up, I could hear you moaning my name, and when I heard you purr, I knew what you were dreaming about.  So naturally, I figured that I might as well help." Harm's smile was positively fickle, and Mac blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Mac…" Harm sighed as his face became serious, "…honey, don't be embarrassed, I've had dreams about you too, and no, I'm not going to tell you about them.  I have to keep some of my secrets." Mac smiled at him and wiggled back into the cocoon of his arms.

"Sorry I got carried away."

"Don't be, Sarah, I don't mind you being a little naughty," he teased and nipped at her ear.  Mac giggled and turned to face him.

"I've never done that before," she confessed.  His eyes shone with love for her.

"Neither have I, so I guess we both learned something new." Mac licked her lips.

"Hmm, maybe next time, I can take care of you, sailor."

"That's tempting, marine, but I prefer you live and awake." She turned around in his arms and kissed him hotly.

"Want to do it the right way this time?" Mac quipped.

"Every way is the right way with you, Sarah."

"Well then…" She cooed and slid herself back onto him, "…let's begin."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
